Early Sunsets Over Mystic Falls
by Eclipsefan-16xo
Summary: Nicole Gilbert lives in the mysterious, supernatural town of Mystic Falls, what will happen when she finds out about vampires for the first time? If Nicole is a spitting image of Elena surely Damon would fall for her? Read to find out!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: Nicole's POV:**

Dear Diary,

I wanted to change something in my life, I had a feeling tomorrow that something would happen. Something outstanding, it would change my life forever I just couldn t grasp what. I hoped that tomorrow, would be a better day.

I closed my diary and searched around my room, it felt as if I was being watched. Damon and Stefan are coming around mine and Elena's house. I think Caroline was going to be there, all of us, all crowded around one small table - I could not wait.

I searched around my room again with my eyes and walked over to my bedroom window and shut it and dashed back over to my bed, turned off my bedside lamp and lay my head down onto my pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *  
When I woke up the next day I heard Elena shout at me, it was rare that she did shout. But every morning for school she had to wake me up, seeing as I was far too lazy. She was the more 'active' sister, should I say.

"Come on, get up!" she was shaking me, I opened my eyes slowly. My eyes burning as the sunlight shone into them. I was so not a morning person!

"Ugh..." it came out as a murmur than anything else, "why does there have to be school on Fridays, why do people classify Friday's as the weekend when we still have to go to school? I do not get it!" I usually would murmur about random rubbish in the morning.

I honestly do not know how Elena keeps up with me sometimes. I wondered often who was the more mature sister. She could be silly believe it or not, but I acted mature when she was being silly. This was when we had misunderstandings.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters right now, is that we have school and when I get home I have to prepare dinner for everyone coming around tonight, I need to pour glasses for drinks and prepare all of the food-" She droned on, one thought rolling into another. I, on the other hand sat up in my bed, stretching my muscles, preparing my body for a day full of moving.

"Stop worrying, I'll help!" I told her, she nodded and cracked a smile. I was glad to see her happy. We had both gained a few mental scars when our parents died. But the world kept spinning, as did we. We had to, if we stayed where we were then we would vanish.

"Oh yippee." She murmured before walking out of my room and I watched her long light brown hair flow on her back, I looked down at my darker curly brown hair. Which was seriously in the need of a brush, I may add. It took me a while, but I did it. I climbed out of my huge cream coloured double bed and over to my wardrobe. It usually took me half an hour to choose what I would wear for school that day.

But today Elena had woken me up later than usual, so I didn't have much time. I searched through my wardrobe quickly and thoroughly.

After around five-minutes of searching, I decided to go with what I usually wore: dark jeans and a long-sleeved black top. I took off my light blue vest pyjama top and my light purple shorts and pulled the top over my head and pulled the trousers onto my waist.

I walked over to my dresser with my mirror on and applied a bit of foundation and light powder, slight black eye liner, mascara and blush. One of the differences between my twin sister Elena and I was that I have paler skin than her, only slightly. We almost looked identical, if it wasn t for my curlier hair.

When I was finished in the bedroom, I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair and stared at my plain self in the mirror, I had exactly the same coloured eyes as Elena brown. I am seventeen years of age and go to Mystic Falls high school, I 'hang' around with Caroline and Elena, and Stefan, most of the time at school.  
Sometimes Bonnie, when she wasn't ignoring me that is. Bonnie and I we, have different opinions on life.  
I walked out of my room and grabbed my white buttoned jacket on the way out; I walked down the stairs slowly and into the kitchen where I saw Aunt Jenna making breakfast, and Elena scrawling in her notebook her green diary.

"Morning Nicole" Aunt Jenna said to me, making herself breakfast and drinking a cup of coffee to spice up her morning.  
"Hey, have a good sleep?" I asked her merrily, she smiled at the fact that I was in a good mood. I returned the smile and sat down on the chair next to Elena.

"Pretty good," She replied and I searched around the room, noticing that there was somebody missing. A certain somebody who was called my brother.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked, curious as to where he was.

"Already left," Jenna replied smoothly and calmly. Wait, what! He never left for school early, I tilted my head and Elena looked up at me, she stood up and took a hold of my wrist and pulled me behind her out of the room,

"What?" I asked, wondering where the hell she was taking me and why she couldn't say it in front of Jenna.

"I don't know why Jeremy went in early, but please try not to worry Jenna?" I nodded in response.

"As song as Jeremy isn't up to something again. Then no, I will not tell Jenna." I told her, then decided to change the subject completely.

"Is Stefan alright?" She nodded, I barely even saw him yesterday - I spent all of my lunchtime inside the library, doing my homework.

"He's fine. W-Why?" She stammered,

"Just wondering, come on." I pulled back on her arm back into the kitchen and Aunt Jenna asked,

"What's up girls?" She obviously saw the confused look on my face and the thoughtful look on Elena's.

"Nothing," We answered in unison. We both laughed and they were the same, it was weird when that happened.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Toast-like normal." Jenna replied, smiling. I chuckled slightly, the usual. I walked over to the counter where the toaster was and waited a few seconds and the toast popped up, I grabbed it and spread butter on it, I placed two more pieces of bread in the toaster for Elena, and started to nibble on mine.

I got alarmed when the doorbell rang. Elena jumped up in the air and practically ran towards the door, I looked at Aunt Jenna as if to say 'who would knock on our door, at this time?' she shrugged her shoulders. I walked into the hallway and poked my head around and looked at the door, it was Stefan!

Elena and Stefan had their arms wrapped around each other and he was hugging her tightly. Stefan was facing me and he smiled, I waved back, walked back into the kitchen and picked up Elena s toast and spread butter onto it for her, "Who is it?" Aunt Jenna whispered in my ear,

"Stefan." I looked up at her and she was rolling her eyes,

"Elena!" I called, she came into the kitchen and took her toast from me and started eating it at the table, Stefan went and sat on one of the kitchen chairs next to her.

"You still coming tonight Stef?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied politely.

"And Damon?" I said his name like I knew him forever and I had repeated it millions of times, even though I hadn't. I had only seen him a few times, when he was with Stefan at the boarding house. In my opinion, everyone was 'scared' of him in a way, and I think that people took him the wrong way.

"Yes, sadly for you. He wants to go around another persons house for a change. He told me that he's bored of our house," Stefan explained. I laughed and looked at my watch, it read: Eight fifty two! I had eight minutes to get to school.

Caroline usually drove me, but seeing as I got up late and she didn t phone me and asked me whether I wanted a ride what would I do?

"Elena, how are you getting to school?" I asked, immediately panicking.

"Stefan's taking me," She replied simply. I turned to Stefan and pouted.

"Do you mind if I come?" I asked,

"Not at all." Stefan replied, giving into my pout.

"Thank you," I replied almost too quickly. "One sec," I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room and took one last look in the mirror before leaving; I looked fine - well as fine as I could get. I walked back out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen, I grabbed my bag and walked out the front door and saw Stefan and Elena in his car. I walked out and shouted

"Bye Jenna!" I scurried out the door and opened the door of his car and climbed in, I stared out of the window of the car and dreaded another day of school.

**A/N: (I re-wrote this chapter slightly because it had errors in it! I will be re-uploading every other chapter as well!)**


	2. School Sucks

**Elena s POV:**

I wondered when Stefan was going to tell Nicole about him being a vampire. Would he tell her? Or would she have to guess, or worse Damon would bite her before she got the chance I shuddered away from that thought and when Stefan stopped the car at school Nicole climbed immediately out and was met my Caroline and was pulled into a massive hug, I decided to stay inside the car with Stefan sitting next to me.

"Stefan?" he turned towards me and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yes." He replied smoothly, smiling.

"Can we tell Nicole about Vampires-" He pressed his finger to my lips before I could even finish the sentence.

"Damon's here." I was fed up of Damon always butting in! Why Damon couldn't he just get a girlfriend and oh wait; he can't do that-because he would just kill the poor girl!

"Hello ladies," he said as he tapped my window, I jumped out of my skin and Stefan held my hand. I rolled down my window and gave Damon my most disgusted looking faces and he rolled his eyes.

"Hello Damon," I said grumpily. Not looking at him, but staring out of the front window of the car.

"Hello Elena, I missed you! See you tonight, honey." I turned to him and I stuck my tongue out and rolled back up the window, he was so irritating sometimes! Stefan squeezed my hand a little and I turned towards him I pressed my lips lightly to his lips and searched around the car and found his phone, I went onto his contacts list and found Damon and clicked the ring button. It rang and he answered:

"Hello brother."

"Hi Damon, it's me. Elena."

"If you tell her a word about you being a vampire, I swear to God-" I grumbled and Stefan tried to calm me by rubbing my shoulder.

"I won't, I won't -"

"Promise?"

"I won't tell her about vampires." I still didn't trust him.

"Okay, good. See you later Damon." I told him through the phone, I could just imagine his facial expression right now and I rolled my eyes.

"See you later sweetie," he said is his sexy voice, sometimes he was just such a jerk!

"You alright?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah I m fine," I replied without thinking. Whenever I used the 'I'm fine' quote, Stefan always knew that there was something up. He tilted his head to the side and I turned to him,

"Please can you make sure that he doesn't tell Nicole about him being a vampire? Please?" I pleaded, he nodded and a small smile crept onto my face.

"Sure, I'll try." He replied and kissed me before I climbed out of the car before we completely made out before school had even started.

**Nicole's POV:**

A man touched my shoulder from behind me and I stopped pacing and waiting for Elena and Stefan to pick me up. I just stared at him. He had jet black hair that was in immaculate condition. His smile was something that you could look at for hours on end and his eyes...were perfect.

"I'm Damon, I don't believe that we've had the pleasure to meet." He held out his hand and I shook it without thinking. So this was the guy who I was supposed to be meeting tonight.

His voice was even more entrancing than his looks, if that was even possible! "Nicole, right?" I nodded. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked,

"Sure - Drive me straight home though." I told him firmly. He nodded,

"Of course." He answered, I smiled and he walked towards his black car and Damon and I climbed in, I did up my seatbelt and I saw Damon grin.

Under his eyes they turned cracked, Damon, "what's wrong with your eyes?" He covered them up and coughed, he looked down his right side of his seat for a few seconds. I touched his shoulder and he turned around and he looked fine again, what happened?

"I'm sorry Nicole, I had something in my eyes - it's been annoying me all day." he tried to cover up the fact that I saw something, something inhuman. Something that I couldn't even begin to explain.

"It didn't look like that at all." I snapped, he turned towards me.

"Just forget about it." He growled, wait did he just growl at me? I shook my head and I stared out the window, there was something wrong with Damon if that was even his real name.

Damon started the car and I watched his face as he pulled out of the school and drove me and him back to mine and Elena's house. Waiting for his eyes to crack again, but they didn't. They were black though, which was another sign as to what my thoughts were all going towards.

I climbed out of Damon's car and walked up to the front door and opened it, it was unlocked, which was strange. I ignored it and carried on walking into the kitchen, where I saw Elena.

She was sat down on one of the chairs at the table. I sat down on the chair next to her. I hugged her because she looked worried sick, not to mention upset about something.

"Am I interrupting something?" said Damon, I quickly released Elena and turned towards Damon. He was leaning up against the kitchen wall and he started to munch on a bread stick, I searched around the kitchen. Trying to find out where he had got them from.

"No, not at all." said Elena,

"Um, Elena? Is Caroline coming?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, she bailed." Said Damon, I turned back towards him again. Each time he talked electricity flowed through me and it made me jump. I wonder what it would be like whenever I touched him...

"Nicole?" asked Elena, I snapped out of the vision which I had created in my mind and looked at Elena's frantic face.

"Sorry. Daydreaming," She laughed and it was good to see her laugh, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

About half an hour later After me and Elena finished making the food ready we laid it all nicely on the table, Damon went and sat down and started to eat rapidly on a few bread sticks, was he addicted to those things or something?

"Dont let us stop you," I said, he chuckled and continued to eat. I wondered whether I should sit next to Damon or across at him, so I could stare at his perfect features Where were these thoughts coming from!

I walked towards the table and Elena took the chair next to Damon on the left and I took the one opposite Elena. I giggled as I sat down and was close to Damon, he held out a bread stick to me and asked,

"Do you want one?" I laughed and cracked a small smile.

"Yeah sure." And started to nibble on the end. Elena also took one from the bowl and started to eat it. She was wearing a black buttoned short sleeved shirt and a dark coloured pair of jeans. Damon was wearing his usual dark grey with black buttons three quarter length shirt, it fit his torso perfectly.

It showed that he was muscled and he was wearing pair of black trousers. Once I had finished the bread stick, I went over to the counter and stirred the spaghetti which we would be eating, we had sausage rolls and of course bread-sticks the things that Damon was obsessed with.

I decided that it was time to serve the food and grabbed the serving spoon and poured some of it onto three different plates.

Damon came up behind me and I looked up at him and smiled, he was so much taller than me it was incredible. I looked back down again at the plates, before I fainted; and grabbed my plate and moved awkwardly around Damon's body and went and sat down at the table, Elena whispered to me across the table,

"I wish Stefan was here, Nicole." I nodded in agreement, he would brighten up the mood massively. Elena rose from her seat and grabbed her plate of food. Damon came and sat down next to me and said,

"Did you make this?" He raised his eyebrow and I blushed.

"No, Elena did." He turned his head towards the counter where Elena still was,

"Elena this is delicious," He said in a polite voice. He continued to eat and I also began eating my own plate of food, Elena came and sat down with us,

"Thank you, Damon."  
We all stayed silent while we were eating, when Damon was finished and of course he would be finished first.  
He stood up and walked over to the sink and started to wash his own plate up, I finished up and walked over to the sink and said,

"You don t have to do that,"

"I want to." He answered, he sounded like he had said that a hundred times before.

"Thanks." I replied politely, I walked over to Elena and said

"Be right back." I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and knocked on Jeremy s door.

"C-Come in!" he answered, his voice croaky. I opened the door and saw him on his bed and he was playing music out loud from his headphones and they were on his pillow. He looked up at me and asked,

"Do I get any food?" I rolled my eyes.

"If you come downstairs and actually talk to Damon, then yes." He groaned and stood up,

"Fine. I am starving." I walked out of his room and he followed behind me, I walked back into the kitchen and over to the pot of leftover food and poured the rest of the substance onto a plate and Jeremy grabbed it. Thanks. I pointed at Damon, as he had his back to me luckily, he didn t see.

"Hey, Damon,"

"Hello Jeremy, nice to see you. I was beginning to think that you were dead up there," I think that I was missing out on a joke and Jeremy waved his hand in front of his face and fiddled with his huge blue ring he had on there. Why did he wear that?

"Not now Jeremy." Said Elena, I was seriously missing out on something now.

"Guys, what's up? If there is something that I'm missing out on - I want to know what it is." I told them all,

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Enjoy your night guys. I won't disturb you again. Unless I have to. Aunt Jenna is sleeping around her friend's house tonight, just so you know." He glared at me before he walked back up to his room and ate his dinner, I noticed that all of the plates were clean and Damon grinned and he walked over to a cupboard where we kept all of the alcohol, me and Elena rarely got drunk and sometimes Aunt Jenna did.

"Do you drink?" asked Damon, turning to me and smiling

"Sometimes." I answered, we were only seventeen but Aunt Jenna kept a supply whenever she felt down. Damon opened one of the bottles and asked,

"Where do you keep the glasses?"

"Er, this cupboard." Said Elena nervously as she opened the cupboard nearest to her, Damon took out a few glasses and poured himself some wine and poured me and Elena a glass each, he handed me mine and I took it and Elena took hers.

"To friendship." He winked at me; we all pressed our glasses in a toast. Damon drank down his first and he poured some more for himself, I looked at Elena in surprise and she quickly placed her glass down and ran up the stairs. I heard her open her bedroom door and I drank a few sips of my drink, after I finished the first glass Damon said,

"Good, isn t it?"

"I s'pose." I answered; he chuckled and poured me some more. Damon must've been on his fourth glass when Elena came down the stairs and had a frantic look in her eyes again. I rushed towards her and rubbed her shoulders,

"Stefan will be here in a minute." She said, she didn't sound too happy about it.

"Why are you sad then?" she glanced towards Damon,

"He goes over the top when he's drunk."

"Hey I am not drunk!" he yelled over to us, he was now drinking out of the bottle, spilling some of it onto the floor and I laughed slightly.

"I think you are," I told him. 'But you are so sexy still' I added in my mind, I hoped that my lust didn t show on my face. Where were these crazy thoughts and feeling towards Damon even coming from? I had only met the guy a few times! He would never even take a second glance towards me.

**(Re-wrote this chapter as well, changed a few bits, am doing the rest of them tomorrow, then will upload chapter...12 i think? :s) ~Amelia~**


	3. Damon's Happy Hour

**Chapter Three: Nicole's POV:**

The doorbell rang and Elena and myself jumped out of our skin, she went to answer it when she had calmed down. It was a few minutes before she entered the living room again where Damon was singing and dancing along to a song and I was huddled up on the sofa, my knees up against my chest. Stefan was next to her and was walking faster than she was,

"Did he hurt you?" Elena asked as she came and sat next to me on the sofa.

"No, he hasn't - yet. Get him out!" I yelled, she nodded in agreement.

"Stefan, can you get him out?" Elena asked and Stefan nodded, he walked towards Damon and held his arms up in surrender.

"Damon, don't be careless. Just get out of this house, please? You don't want to hurt Nicole or Elena do you?" Stefan sounded so calm and relaxed, completely the opposite to how me and Elena felt. Damon's eyes darted towards me and they turned sweet and I swear love hearts were expanding out of his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt them, no. You do know what I want though," Damon replied.

"Damon, why would you want to do that?" Stefan asked, scared now.

"She looks like Katherine." Damon grinned and I looked at Stefan and then back at Damon. "Who's Katherine?" I asked, Elena looked like she was about to die in shock.

"Katherine, was the most beautiful woman in the world." Damon said, he threw the bottle at the wall and began pacing, "Until she died," I gasped as the glass shattered. That would be hell to clear up! Jenna would kill us!

"How did she die?" I asked, Elena leant in towards me.

"It's not the time to ask questions right now," Elena whispered to me in quite a harsh tone. Was she pissed because Damon was like this? Or because I was asking too many questions?

"Would someone tell me what's going on!" I yelled and stood up, Elena looked pleadingly at Stefan and Damon stormed across the room towards me and held me in his embrace. I couldn't help but look up at his face,

"Damon, you don't want to do this. You can do whatever you want at home - not here." Stefan said calmly,  
"Nicole won't be there," he answered and I gasped,

"Who is Katherine?" I asked again. Wanting to know exactly who she was. Why did I look like her? Who was she? And she died? So...I looked like a dead person who Damon knew..?

"You look like her, she was beautiful, she was the love of my life. Then she died and all of my happiness got taken out of me." Damon said and pushed me back, it didn't hurt. I wasn't one of those girls who were pathetic. I only stumbled backwards and was trying to figure out was was happening here. So the love of Damon's life died and I look like her?

Well, that's unfortunate. Was that why Damon liked me? Because I look like her?

"Why do I look like her?" I asked and took a step towards Damon, staring at him fiercely the whole time. "We don't know, you look more like her than Elena does. You're hair is the same and you have the same personality, you're both cunning and smart, careful..."

Damon's face switched into dream form and he stared into space endlessly. Stefan walked towards him and tried to pull him towards the door. Damon snapped and pushed Stefan on the ground, much harder than he had pushed me, was that because I looked like Katherine? Because he didn't want to hurt me?

"Stefan, I've been invited in. I'm only going to come back you know that," Stefan nodded and stood up.

**It all happened so fast them.**

Stefan pushed Damon much harder than I imagined was possible and Damon went flying through the window. The glass from the living room window smashed, Elena shrieked and Stefan and Damon were growling at each other. Wait growling!

"What the hell?" I shouted and just stared at them both in utter shock. Damon jumped back into the house and Stefan went to Elena's side. I stood there defenceless and vulnerable. Damon growled and his eyes turned to what they looked like when we were in his car earlier, the lower half of his eyes were cracked and his eyes were bloodthirsty.

Before I could do anything to sop him, he dashed towards me and tilted my head to the side. Sinking his teeth into my neck. Wait, what? Humans would never bite somebody else's neck. Only animals, vampires and possibly werewolves did that. Was he a vampire? It didn't scare me though, I knew that he wouldn't kill me like all of the legends said.

I forgot about everything, I forgot that he was drunk, I forgot that Elena and Stefan were there. It was just me and Damon - alone, in our own world. He was draining the blood out of me, I loved it. It felt so right and I sighed in appreciation. Damon growled when someone pulled him backwards.

I fell to the floor and it hurt even more than Damon's fangs. I looked up faintly at Damon and Stefan, they were fighting over in the corner. Damon was trying to dodge Stefan's shots and Stefan was getting hit, I felt hands on either side of my head, the person was trying to calm me even though I was already calm. It was Elena.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She sounded so calm, but wasn't she surprised that Damon just bit my neck? I touched my throat and my hand was covered in red blood and I gasped, Elena nodded and helped me get up and we walked slowly up the stairs. I started to feel faint now that I felt about it and nearly fell over when we got up the top of the stairs.

When we got into my room she sat me on the bed and went to my wardrobe. I touched my neck and wanted the pain to come back, it felt so right, so perfect.

She took out a black tank top and black shorts. She threw them at me and I groaned. Stefan entered,

"Nicole, that bite mark will only heal quickly if you let me feed you my blood."

"Feed me your blood? How will that heal me? I asked, confused. He walked towards me and sat down on the bed.

"Vampire blood heals humans." He told me,

"Will it hurt?" I asked,

"Not particularly," He bit into his wrist. It looked like it pained him to do it and it probably did. He held it out to me and I looked at Elena quickly before I turned back to his wrist and he pressed his wrist lightly up to my mouth.

My teeth sunk into it and his blood trickled down my throat and into my body, it gave me strength and I could feel the bite mark slowly healing every second.

When Stefan started to tug it away I pulled it back and he growled and pushed me back a little, he chuckled and they left the room and let me get changed, when they left I sighed and took off my clothes and walked over to the mirror.

My neck was covered in dry blood and it had dripped down my body. I placed my top against the bite mark and changed into the shorts and top. I tied up my hair into a ponytail and walked to the bathroom, I removed the top and it was covered in blood.

I took out a flannel from the drawer on my right and made it wet, placed it on my neck and sighed in appreciation. I walked back down the stairs and there was silence, it was too quiet - Much too quiet.

I couldn't help but turn around back and forth as I walked down the stairs, this house was creepy enough, it didn't need to be dead silent too! I entered the living room - the glass still broken but Elena, Stefan and Damon were nowhere to be seen.

I turned around in the long corridor and heard a small gust of wind, I turned back around and there was a woman stood there.

She looked the same as me and Elena, I gasped - Was this Katherine, I thought she was dead!

"You must be Nicole, I'm Katherine." I stared at her in amazement as she walked gracefully towards me, I shivered when she touched my shoulder. Not that her touch was was cold, she just freaked me out.

"Don't be afraid. She tried to sooth me. Who bit you then. I bet it was Damon, he was always the one who used the phrase 'actions speak louder than words'" I had to agree to that one, I nodded. "Always the romantic,"

"You died?" I asked,

"Is that what Damon told you?" she asked and stepped back. Looking at me and tilting her head to the side. It was freaky how she looked like me! Even her mouth was the same, the resemblance was uncanny!

"And Stefan," I added.

"Well, here I am." She said and her long curly hair shone in the light, she was beautiful, don't get me wrong - like Damon had said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounded calmer than I felt,

"To find Stefan," She said coldly,

"Stefan? He's with Elena." As in relationship and he is probably with her right now. I wasn't sure which one she meant until she replied.

"I understand, are you with Damon then?" She asked and chuckled,

"No way!" I snapped at her. She nodded,

"Where are they?" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I-I don't' know," "Your lying, tell me." she took a step further towards me, a small smile on her face.

"I don't know!" I shrieked, "Don't hurt me!" I yelled again, she held my head in her hands,

"And why not?" She hissed.

"Because there's no reason to?" I said a little timidly.

"Not good enough - " She snapped my neck and I saw blackness - was I dead? Was that it? No pain, No nothing? It felt wrong, like it shouldn't be like this!

**Elena's POV:**

Stefan and I left my sister's bedroom to go and deal with Damon. I took Stefan's left hand in mine and we walked down the stairs and into the living room to find that Damon wasn't here.

"Stefan, we have to go find him!" I shrieked,

"What about Nicole?" he asked, raising in eyebrow.

"She'll be fine, Don't worry!" I tugged on his arm and I grabbed my jacket before running out to my car and he climbed in after me. I started up the car as we made our way towards the woods to look for Damon, the most hardest person to find ever.

It didn't help that he was a vampire. He was devious and monstrous, always looking for trouble and causing trouble. He would probably find some pathetic little human to play with. At least it wasn't my sister.

**(re-wrote this chapter and will do for each of the other ones, going to make it more interesting soon and make it into something xD Might turn it into another story...Will write about that later)**


	4. Guess Who?

Chapter five:** Thankyou for reviewing the last chapter: MoonLight415 Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy. This one is longer than the last one, guess who's back?**

Stefan pushed Damon backwards - it all happened so fast then.

The glass from the living room window smashed, Elena shrieked and Stefan and Damon were growling at each other. I just stared at them both in utter shock. Damon jumped back into the house and Stefan went to Elena's side, I stood there defenseless and vulnerable. Damon growled and his eyes turned to what they looked like when we were in his car earlier, the lower half of his eyes were cracked and his eyes were bloodthirsty.

I gasped as he walked quickly towards me, he pushed my head backwards and sunk his teeth into my neck. I forgot about everything, I forgot that he was drunk, I forgot that Elena and Stefan were there. It was just me and Damon - alone, in our own world.

He was draining the blood out of me, I loved it. It felt so right and I sighed in appreciation. Damon growled when someone pulled him backwards, I fell to the floor and it hurt even more than Damon's fangs. I looked up faintly at Damon and Stefan, they were fighting over in the corner.

Damon was trying to dodge Stefan's shots and Stefan was getting hit, I felt hands on either side of my head and trying to calm me even though I was already calm. It was Elena.

"Let's get you cleaned up..." I touched my neck and my hand was covered in red blood and I gasped, Elena nodded and helped me get up and we walked slowly up the stairs. When we got into my room she went to my wardrobe and sat me on the bed, I touched my neck and wanted the pain to come back, it felt so right...so perfect.

I pouted and Elena turned around and raised an eyebrow,  
"What's wrong? Besides the bite mark?"

"Don't worry...Just hurts you know?" Elena nodded and turned back towards the wardrobe, she took out a black vest top and black jogging bottoms, she threw them at me and I groaned. Stefan entered,

"Nicole, that bite mark will only heal quickly if you let me feed you my blood."  
"Okay - will it hurt?"

"Not particularly," he walked over to me and bit into his wrist, he held it out to me and I looked at Elena quickly before turned back to his wrist and he pressed his wrist to my mouth. My teeth sunk into his wrist and his blood trickled down my throat and into my body, it gave me strength and I could feel the bite mark slowly healing every second.

When Stefan started to tug it away I pulled it back and he growled and pushed me back a little, he chuckled and they left the room and let me get changed, when they left I sighed and took off my clothes and walked over to the mirror.  
My neck was covered in dry blood and it had dripped down my body. I placed my top against the bite mark and changed into the jogging bottoms and top.

I tied up my hair into a ponytail and walked to the bathroom, I removed the top and it was covered in blood.

I took out a flannel from the drawer on my right and made it wet, placed it on my neck and sighed in appreciation. I walked back down the stairs and there was silence, it was too quiet - Much too quiet.  
I couldn't help but turn around back and forth as I walked down the stairs, this house was creepy enough, it didn't need to be dead silent too! I entered the living room - the glass still broken but Elena, Stefan and Damon were nowhere to be seen. I turned around in the long corrider and heard a small gust of wind, I turned back around and there was a woman stood there.

She looked the same as me + Elena, I gasped - Was this Katherine, she died!  
"You must be Nicole, I'm Katherine." I stared at her in amazement as she walked gracefully towards me, I shivered when she touched my shoulder. Not that I was cold, she just freaked me out.

"Don't be afraid, who bit you then. I bet it was Damon, he was always the one who used the saying 'actions speak louder than words'" I had to agree to that one, I nodded. "Always the romantic,"

"You died." I stated,

"Is that what Damon told you?" she asked and stepped back,

"And Stefan,"

"Well, here I am." She said and her long curly hair shone in the light, she was beautiful, don't get me wrong - like Damon had said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounded calmer than I felt,

"To find Stefan," She said coldly,

"Stefan...he's with Elena."

"I understand, are you with Damon then?" She asked and chuckled,

"No way," She nodded,

"Where are they?" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I-I don't' know,"

"Your lying, tell me." she took a step further towards me,

"I don't know!" I shrieked, "Don't hurt me!" I yelled again, she held my head in her hands,

"And why not?"

"Because there's no reason to?"

"Not good enough - " She snapped my neck and I saw blackness - was I dead.

Was that it? No pain, No nothing? It felt wrong, like it shouldn't be like this...

**Elena's POV**

Me and Stefan left the room to deal with Damon and I took his hand in mine and we walked down the stairs and into the living room to find that Damon wasn't here.

"Stefan, we have to go find him!" I shrieked,

"What about Nicole?" he asked calmly, why was he being so responsible about this?  
"She'll be fine, Don't worry!" I tugged on his arm and I grabbed my jacket before running out to my car and he climbed in after me. I started up the car as we made out way towards the woods to look for Damon, the most hardest person to find - ever...

**a/n: Its a small word...but means a lot...REVIEW! :) **


	5. The Awakening

**a/n: it's going to be a Stefan/Elena chapter this time, sorry - but to all those Stefanxelena fans out there. Keep reading. Damon fans: Damon will be back in chapter seven + eight.**

Chapter six:

Nicole's POV:

My eyes opened suddenly and they were filled with brightness, I shielded them again and was glad that I was out of the darkness. I looked around in the room I was in, it was a hospital room - what was I doing here? Someone placed their hand in mine and I scanned who it was - Elena.

"Where am I?" I asked, dazed and disorientated.

"A hospital room, we came home and found you on the floor confused. We didn't know what to do, I'm sorry I left you - We went to find Damon." She said quickly and I nodded, there was a sharp pain in my throat, I cursed under my breath. "What's wrong?"

"I hate hospitals," She nodded,

"Don't we all, I'm going to go and ring Stefan to tell him that you're awake. Be back in ten minutes," she kissed my forehead and left me in peace. I looked around the room frantically, my eyes stopped when I saw a plastic bag filled with red liquid.

I stared longingly at it, and had the urgent feeling to go over there and take it. I climbed slowly out of the hospital bed and walked across the ward, there wasn't anybody here - strange. I got close enough to the bag that I could see that it was O negative, it said it on the packaging. I snatched it from the stand and made my way back to my bed, luckily nobody saw me and I stared at the substance in my hands. It smelt delicious, I leant towards it and moved it closer to my lips.

My lips pressed against the lid which looked like a straw and I sucked, when the liquid touched my tongue and trickled down my throat.

I coughed and threw it across the room, it tasted disgusting. Why did I do that!

Elena entered the room and she gasped,

"Nicole, are you okay? You look awful."

"I told you I hate hospitals," she looked around the room and when she saw the blood bag which was on the other side of the room and was spilling blood on the floor her eyes darted back to me again.

"What happened?" she asked, I felt dead guilty. I'm calling Stefan. She rummaged through her pocket until she found her phone and began dialling his number,

"Elena...Don't!" I yelled, she began walking out of the room and I called after her, "Elena!" I climbed out of the hospital bed and pulled on her shoulder, maybe a little bit too hard. She fell to the floor and I gasped,

"I'm sorry!" Elena hung up and yelled at me,

"Why did you do that! Stefan will help you, we're not you're enemies!" I nodded,

"I know you're not, just I don't know what's happening to me...please help!" I yelled at her, she nodded and stood up.

"We will, Stefan is on his way. You need to tell me what happened, trust me."

"How can I trust you? You've been lying about everything to me! Damon's a bloody vampire and you never told me! Let me guess, Stefan's a vampire too?" I laughed, she looked hurt by what I had said, but nodded.

"I understand why you are angry with me, Stefan is a vampire also. The only reason why I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to get involved in any of this supernatural world, I wanted to protect you...I'm sorry." I nodded,

"I'm sorry I shouted at you for that, I know that you've only been trying to protect me. I have been suspecting something all along, but would never had guessed that they're vampires..."

"I know, it's a lot to take in. Are you sire that Katherine is dead?"

"That's what Stefan's told me," she said innocently,

"She isn't, I saw her."

"You must be going crazy, she died."

"But she didn't! She's alive! Did you ever wonder how I 'fainted'?" I said fainted, in a sarcastic tone.

"So, what you're saying is that Katherine is back? And that's how you fainted?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, I didn't faint. She killed me, she thinks I'm dead. Because Stefan gave me his blood, I came back."

"So, you're a vampire... She backed away, I held up my hands in surrender.

"I think so, you're blood appeals to me so much." She backed up against the wall and she squealed a little when I took one small step toward her. "I'm not going to hurt you, trust me."  
Stefan came through the door and went immediately to Elena's side and placed his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Stefan, she's a vampire." Elena said and I nodded,

"I think I am, Katherine killed me and you fed me blood beforehand." Stefan nodded, and turned his gaze toward the blood bag which was still dripping with blood, there was a small pool of blood around it.

"Did you drink from that?" I nodded,

"What was it like?"

"Delicious," Stefan chuckled and Elena cringed,

"Katherine...You told me she died." Elena stated,

"Obviously not, why didn't I see it before?" Stefan said and released Elena and walked swiftly toward me, I looked up at his face when he stared into my eyes. We stood there for half a minute until he released me,

"You're going to start to feel the hunger, that's when you're going to be the most vulnerable. You need to get home, now...Why did Damon have to do this to you..." Stefan demanded and his face turned into anger, the bottom of his eyes turned cracked the same way that Damon's had turned last night.

I took a few steps backward and waited for them to turn back to normal, they did not. "Stefan," Elena said and attempted to get him to turn around and get out of his trance. He breathed out deeply and his eyes turned back to normal,

"Sorry," he walked out of the room and Elena followed yeah, leave me here all alone!  
I walked absent-mindedly over to the blood which was drying on the floor. I crouched on the floor and picked the bag up, I placed my lips onto the top and began to feel the blood trickling down my throat. I groaned in pleasure and squeezed the bag harder, why wouldn't it come out fast enough?

I ripped the lid off and the whole was bigger and the blood came out in greater amounts, I licked the blood off my hand and when the substance from the bag was gone. I lunged towards the blood which was on the floor and began licking it off with my tongue.

It tasted dry and horrible, I left it there and went back to my bed. Now aware of my surroundings I looked down at what I was wearing, it was one of those hospital gown things.

It was a shade of a faint light blue and had light green stars on it.  
I grabbed the light blue dressing gown which was hanging up on a peg and put it on. I walked over to the mirror to see what I looked like and regretted it, my hair was a mess and I started to flatten it and try to get it back to it's original shape.

My face was covered in sweat and around my mouth was a slight red tonality to it. I wiped it with the sleeve of the dressing gown and could still smell the faint scent of blood I was hungry for more.

The bottom's of my eyes turned cracked and I yelped a little, this happened to Damon and Stefan when they were thirsty. My eyes turned bloodthirsty and had an outer ring of red around my brown eyes.

I yelped again and covered my mouth in shock, my gums hurt and I touched them with my finger. I needed more of that blood now. My canines which were originally quite small, turned sharp and were whiter now gleaming.

My gums hurt increasingly the more I yelped, my mouth started to ache from the thirst and I couldn't stand it any longer!  
Elena entered the hospital room and her neck stood out more, I could see her veins which were filled with the delicious red substance, which I was urgent for. She took one look at me and began to back away toward the door, I dashed towards her and held her throat up against the wall.

"Nicole, it's me! You're sister! You promised you'd never hurt me!" I thought about this and didn't want to hurt my sister, but I needed the blood so much. I lunged towards her throat and screamed as my skin began to burn, it stopped after ten seconds and I released Elena. She yelled,  
"Stefan, you didn't need to do that!" I looked up at Stefan and he was standing next to the curtain did vampires burn in the sun?  
"Yes I did, she was going to kill you. Couldn't you tell?" Stefan walked towards me and helped me up onto the bed, my skin hurt and I growled at him.

"Why did you do that?" I said as I rubbed my arm,

"You were going to hurt her, I'm sorry. I couldn't pull you off of her, you're too strong for me."  
"Really, why?"

"You've been drinking human blood, I drink animal blood." He explained, I tilted my head to the side.

"Why do you drink animal blood?" I asked, confused. He sighed and Elena left the room, I tried to get up and Stefan pushed me back down.

"She'll be al right, she just needs to think this through. I drink animal blood because I don't think it's right to take a humans life away from them." I nodded in agreement,

"But I didn't take a humans life,"

"You were going to..." - Elena.

"If you didn't come, I would've hurt her. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt her I never wanted any of this to happen. I know you didn't mean to do any of that, Why did Katherine do this to me?" I asked,

"I don't know, but I promise you I will not let you down. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

"What about Damon, will he hurt me?" I asked, he shook his head.

"I don't want you to worry about Damon. If Katherine's back in town, he isn't going to be stable and he won't be the same."

"He isn't exactly stable anyway is he?" He chuckled and nodded in agreement,

"I suppose you're right he's dangerous right now, if you see him, contact me or Elena. You might be able to hold him back for a while, he drinks the opposite type of blood to me, he drinks human." I nodded,

"I kind of gathered that, by the way he lunged at me last night wait, it was last night right?"

"Yes," he answered and I nodded,

"Good, when am I allowed out of here. I feel fine,"

"You don't look fine," I flinched and went and looked in the mirror, the bottom of my eyes were cracked and my eyes were bloodthirsty my gums still hurt, but I tried to ignore them. My canines were more sharp and larger than when I was human. I touched the ends and groaned,

"When can I get out of here?" I pleaded,

"Whenever they discharge you, they need to see that you are better. So you need to stop worrying and relax. Everything's going to be al right, you'll see." I nodded and sat back down on the bed,

"When can I have some more blood?" Stefan chuckled and I groaned and pulled the covers over myself.

"Vampires do sleep right? They don't sleep in coffins?" I asked curiously, he chuckled again.

"Yes of course you sleep, no coffins."

"No coffins..." I murmured and rested my head against the pillow and closed my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep...

**a/n: Damon will be back. :)**


	6. History Lesson

**a/n: here's another chapter to sink your teeth into :)**

Chapter seven:

Nicole's Pov

I groaned when my eyes opened and I was still in the same dull room, I saw Stefan sitting on the other side of the room, he was sat on one of those black hospital chairs. I sat upright and he threw a bag of blood at me, I giggled and took off the lid and squeezed the substance into my mouth.

It tasted sweet and my body felt better already, maybe I would make it through this after all? I dropped the empty bag to the floor and my eyes cracked.

"Why does this keep happening to my face?" I shrieked and tried to rub under my eyes, attempting to get rid of them. They wouldn't, my canines turned into fangs and they transformed into larger, sharper teeth, my gums were filled with pain, like there was an invisible tugging happening inside my mouth, there was pressure above my fangs and I shrieked.  
Stefan came towards me and his eyes turned cracked,

"All you need to do is relax, you tell yourself that you're stronger than the thirst. That you are strong enough, it's the only way that we're going to get through this." I shook my head, how can I do that when the thirst is digging me deeper underground?

Stefan's eyes turned back to normal "See, watch me." His eyes turned cracked again, then back to normal "You don't want to hurt any humans, think about Elena...about Jeremy, you don't want to hurt them..."

I took a deep breath and I could feel the lines under my eyes slowly retreat to behind my eyes, my fangs turning into their original shape and I relaxed on the bed, rested my head against the pillow and groaned.

"This room is really dull, when can I go home?"

"You don't really want to go home do you, Katherine or Damon could hurt you. Damon doesn't know what you are yet,"

So, you believe me about Katherine? I asked, surprised.

"Of course, it makes sense. She was always up to something, even in 1864."

"Wait you knew her in 1864?" I asked, that meant that he was 147 years old to my calculations!

"She was the most beautiful girl, that I had ever met. But things were different back then easier." I nodded,

"Damon agreed," Stefan nodded,

"She liked to play games, play catch with us...Damon, was always the one who was one step ahead of me he still is. But, Katherine compelled us. She controlled our minds, to keep the secret from each other."

"What secret was that?" I asked,

"She was in love with both of us, and that she was a vampire." he said with a bit of tiredness,

"But she was smart, careful...until"

"- She died," I finished for him and he nodded, "How did she die?"

"My father hunted vampires, and he saw to it that all of the vampires who were in Mystic Falls, would die, burned in Fell's Church. He discussed this with the Founder's Council...he was closer to me than he was to Damon. He trusted me, I tried to tell him that some vampires held compassion, like Katherine. He noticed the closeness between me and Katherine, and wanted to prove that she was a vampire. He spiked my drink and when Katherine drank my blood, he tied her up and took her away to Fell's Church to be burnt..." I placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. He carried on,

"Me and Damon came together and decided to save Katherine or born; Katerina Petrova. We managed to almost save her, however, my father saw us and took out his gun and shot us. Seeing as we were drinking Katherine's blood, we came back as vampires. Katherine had obviously planned this. Katherine faked her own death, she created vampires to be burnt. She didn't have a heart, she didn't care who got hurt, she only cared about herself."

"Damon said that I have a personality just like her though?" I asked,

"Damon, thinks that you are exactly the same as Katherine just because you look like her. You're not, you are different than her."

"I hope so, seeing as what she did to me. What are we going to do about her?" I asked,

"Nothing, there's nothing we can do... we can only wait until they discharge you and then you're going to have to stay at the Boarding House. It will be harder for Katherine to get to you then." I nodded,  
"Okay, - Damon now, do you think that he will search for Katherine?"

"It depends on what he's doing now, if he's being careless - then he will look for her. Be careful, you look exactly the same as her now, Damon might mistake you for her."

"Oh yippee..." I said sarcastically, he chuckled and the nurse came in the room. I growled at her and hid under the covers, my eyes turned cracked and I tried to stay quiet because of the pain in my gums.

"She's just tired, she doesn't wish to see anyone." I heard the nurse leave the room and I came out from under the covers,

"Thank you,"

"Calm," Said Stefan gently and I breathed in and out slowly, the cracks returned behind my eyes and my canines turned normal.

"See, you can do this. It might not be as hard as you thought it would be," Stefan encouraged me, I shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't been out yet Stefan! The sunlight! What about the sunlight! It burns me!" he held up his hand and his blue and silver ring shone more brightly than before,

"I have a ring, it protects me, I'll see if I can get you one. We wouldn't want you burning in the daytime now would we?" I shook my head, scared.

"No thanks, I don't want to die quite yet." Stefan chuckled and stood up,

"I'm going to go home and look after Elena, she's really worried about you and Bonnie,"

"What's wrong with Bonnie?" I asked and tilted my head to the side,

"She's been spending time with her grandma and Elena's getting suspicious, her grandma's a witch."

"A what?" I asked and my mouth fell open in shock,

"A witch, she casts spells and Bonnie's been getting freaked out that she has begun getting these powers and weird feelings." Stefan explained calmly,

"Okay, you better leave then." He turned towards the door and I climbed out of the bed and said quickly,

"Oh and Stefan,"

"Yes?" he turned around towards me,

"Next time you come, could you bring me some more blood please?" He chuckled and nodded,  
"Of course, I don't know when I'll be back..."

"Soon, I hope." he nodded and left me alone in the room.

When his presence disappeared the room felt darker and I felt lonely. I wonder whether they have any food in this hospital? I opened the door quietly and there was a receptionist sitting at her desk,

"Can I get something to eat?" I asked politely,

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour honey," I groaned,

"But I'm hungry, what am I meant to do, Starve?" She stood up,

"You should go back to bed,"

"I'm hungry!" I yelled and groaned, I felt my eyes start to crack and I turned around.

"What's wrong?" She walked over to me and placed her arms on my shoulders, I turned slowly around and stared at her neck. My canines sharpening and my thirst, burning. "Your eyes," She said and I leant towards her neck slowly, she screamed as I sunk my teeth into it. I drank her blood and it tasted magnificent!

When all of her blood was gone I frowned and dropped her body to the floor, I stared down at, it I killed someone! "I'm a murderer!" I yelled and felt a hand on my back, I turned around and it was Elena.

I gasped and walked backwards quickly, her mouth dropped when she saw my face and when he eyes met the body on the floor she gasped. I covered my mouth and screamed into it and waited for my eyes to go back to normal and for my fangs to return to their original shape.  
Elena took out her phone and dialled someone's number, the person picked up and she began speaking,

"Damon, it's Elena I need you, now."

**a/n: Ooh! I do love a good cliff-hanger. Next chapter - Damon Salvatore.**


	7. Action

**_a/n: Sorry for not updating in ages, I hope that this chapter reaches your expectations._**

**Damon's POV**

My ringtone occurred and I took my phone out of my pocket and stood up, I looked at the caller ID and it was Elena. What did she want?

"Damon, it's Elena I need you, now." Said Elena, she was speaking quickly which was unlike her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning professional.

"It's Nicole, come to the hospital and see for yourself. We're at the reception on floor three, be quick."

"Wait, we? Is Stefan there?"

"No he's not, I'm just about to phone him. Goodbye Damon." and she hung up, my eyes narrowed and I sighed. I placed my small glass of alcohol down on the mahogany table next to the sofa in the living room.

I walked fast to the coat rack and took my leather jacket off of it, and hung it on the back of my shoulder, before running outside and unlocking my car. I started the engine and my thoughts were full of things like;

What's wrong with Nicole?  
Why did Elena call me first, instead of Stefan?  
-Does she have feelings for me?

I turned out of the drive of The Boarding house and hoped that when I got there Nicole would jump into my arms and I would make her feel like she was the most important girl in the world.

* * *

I parked in the parking lot and when I got out of the car, I put on my black leather jacket and put my phone in my pocket. I locked the car and ran to the hospital, I went straight to the stairs and ignored the calls from the small receptionist who was calling me to stop.

I ran up the stairs to floor three, like Elena said, and I could see both of them with their backs to me. I entered through the doors and Elena ran to me and I hugged her tightly, she released me and said,

"Thank you for coming,"

"No problem," I answered and noticed what was in front of me, there was Nicole who was trying to stop herself from doing something. Then there was a dead human on the floor, who had bite marks in her neck and blood was all over her shoulder. I walked slowly toward Nicole and she looked at me, her face emotionless now.

"Nicole, do you know who I am?" I asked in a calm voice,

"Yes of course I know who you bloody are, you're Damon Salvatore brother to Stefan." She snapped,

"Good, at least you can remember me. Now, what's happened?"

"I killed a human."

"I can see that," I said harshly and she growled at me, I put my hands up in surrender.

"Does anyone know what has happened here?"

"Only you and Stefan," Elena answered, I nodded and narrowed my eyes.

"When is Stefan going to be here?" I asked,

"In about five minutes, he said." Elena explained and I sighed.

"Okay," I answered before throwing the body over my shoulder and walking toward the stairs which lead up,

"What are you doing?" Hissed Nicole,

"You can't leave it on the floor, Nicole." I answered and she seemed a little disappointed in herself, "it's one of the many rules which us vampires have to follow, you have to be inconspicuous." she nodded,

"Like a ninja," Elena said quickly, I couldn't help but laugh when she said that.

"Yeah I guess, like ninjas but we're dead ninjas." I whispered and Nicole chuckled then yelped a little,

"Oh, I'm sorry is it me?" Elena said and I nodded,

"Sorry, Stefan's here anyway. He can take you home." I forced a smile out and that was just when Stefan walked through those same double doors which I entered only a few minutes ago.

Elena ran towards him and gave him a hug, Stefan then looked at me and saw the body and he glared. When his eyes turned towards Nicole they were full of shock and disappointment.

"Nicole, how could you?" Stefan asked, he sounded heartbroken I had to admit it I was enjoying his pain.

"I'm so sorry Stefan!" Nicole said and yelped,

"Okay, okay I understand..." Stefan said and I didn't believe that he meant it for one second. I walked up the stairs and there was a small cupboard. It appeared to be a janitor's closet of some sort. I opened it up and threw the body inside, slammed the door and walked back down the stairs to find that Stefan had one hand up to Nicole and Elena was standing defenceless and terrified behind Stefan.

I dashed next to Nicole and held her arms behind her in a police lock and pulled her back into the room which she was staying in. I ran to one of the other rooms, grabbed a bag of blood and nodded to Stefan and walked back inside the room.

I looked out of the glass window which led to the reception and Stefan and Elena had left. I handed the bag of blood to Nicole, who snatched it from my grasp and began drinking the blood angrily.

"I'm so sorry..." she apologised, once she had thrown the now-empty bag of blood in the bin in the corner.

"It's not your fault that you're like this,"

"I know...it's that bitch Katherine's fault." Nicole said and I gasped,

"What did you say?" I snapped, she froze. "Nicole! Did Katherine do this!" I yelled and she nodded, "how...but, Katherine's in the tomb..."

"She obviously isn't Damon, I saw her; she did this to me. She's trying to send a message, she wants to tell you that she doesn't care who gets hurt she's only trying to mess with you Damon." I growled and stormed out of the room, I couldn't take it any longer Katherine cannot be out of the tomb.

It's not possible...Maybe Nicole's been compelled to say that Katherine did this? I needed to know the truth. I walked casually out of the hospital; hands clenched into fists beside me. And climbed into my car, started the engine and drove at full speed.

Next stop: Elena's.


	8. Meaningless Exchange of Words

_a/n: Sorry for not uploading in ages, Here's another chapter, leave a review and I will reply to them, thank you!  
_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters in this story, however some are mine._

Elena's POV

I walked back into my room calmly and when I closed the door behind me, I shrieked and started to struggle when someone covered up my mouth. They turned me around so I could see who it was.

Damon.

I narrowed my eyes at him and frowned, when he took his hand away I moved backwards.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked quickly, scanning him; he was still wearing his same black leather jacket and his hair was sleek and perfect as always. Wait, why was I saying this?

"I just came to see you, see how you were doing with this Nicole situation." he said coolly, there wasn't a hint of honestly in his voice. He wanted to know something else so I answered as simply as I could;

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I answered back, much more calm than I felt.

"I know that Katherine's out of the tomb. How long have you known?" he said and walked swiftly toward me and gripped my wrist, tightly. He pressed harder every time a second went by, "Tell me," he growled.

"I haven't known for long Damon, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But I couldn't, please understand that?" I begged,

"How did she even get out of the tomb? If she got out, then the other vampires from 1864 would have been able to get out as well." He said angrily and I yelped a little as his grip tightened,

"Damon, please let me go." I murmured, realisation hit him and he released my wrist.

"Sorry, I must go...I need to find Katherine, if she's out of the tomb then we've got trouble. What would she be doing back in town anyway?" Damon explained aloud. I simply shrugged my shoulders,

"I honestly do not know Damon, but one thing's for sure; do not find Katherine, okay?" I pleaded,

"Why not?" He growled,

"Because you finding her could cause her to do even more damage to my family. I don't want anybody else to get hurt Damon, especially not Jeremy. He's been failing at school recently and I don't want-" I rambled on, he placed a finger to my lips and hushed me soothingly.

"I will not allow Katherine to do that, I promise. Jeremy has me and Stefan to protect him anyway." Damon said brightly, attempting to brighten my spirits. I sighed in response, where was Stefan? I hadn't seen him since earlier today, he said that he had something to take care of...

"Damon, where is Stefan?" I asked, Damon's eyes narrowed suddenly.

"I don't know." He was lying and I knew it,

"Damon, don't lie to me where is he?" I asked,

"He's just back at the boarding house, everything's going to be fine Elena." He saw the worry in my face and took my small, dainty hands in his. "look, if your worried, ring him. Ask him to come over, I'm sure that he'll be able to protect you if Katherine does turn up." He said jokily,

"He won't be able to protect me. And you and I know it," I said, I felt like I was disobeying Stefan by saying this. But, it was only the truth and the truth slips out now and again. It has to. Otherwise your going to go insane with lies.

"I could protect you," he paused. "If only you would choose me..."

"You know that I'm never going to choose you, Damon. I love Stefan." I said as a matter of factly,

"You only think that! You don't listen to what your heart truly tells you, Elena! You feel something for me, I can sense it. You and I both know that we have something," Damon started yelling and I shook my head, trying to make him stop.

"I love him, Damon and if you think otherwise then your wrong. And I am listening to my heart, that's the only thing I ever do." I explained quickly, he growled.

"I was right. You are turning into Katherine." he said and I shook my head,

"I'm not, Damon. Just...leave. Now." I threatened, my voice sounded far braver than I felt.

"Or what? he asked casually,

"Or I'll call Nicole, she'll come and hurt you." I said and it was the truth, Nicole would do anything for me, especially when it came to my safety and Damon.

"She can't, Elena. She is strong, but she's weak right now. She's confused and doesn't know what is right and wrong. I will see her in the morning and find out how she's doing, okay? I don't want to leave you. I just want to know where Katherine is, I'm sorry." He explained and I felt a little surprised at what he had said, he really did care about Katherine, but I didn't want Stefan, or even Damon getting hurt no matter how much I hated Damon right now. I didn't want him dead.

"I'm sorry, I never realised how much you cared about Katherine. Leave then, go and get yourself killed. But when your dying on the floor, think of me and what I've been telling you. I don't want you to get hurt, Damon. I don't want anybody else to get hurt, I don't think I could handle it."

"Why would Katherine want to hurt me anyway?" He asked, I shrugged simply.

"I don't know Damon, but she hurt Nicole and I don't know what she's planning but I don't want Nicole to know anything about what has been happening. It might hurt her too much,"

"Why don't we just tell her everything? I think she bloody deserves to know." Damon said cruelly,

"I'm sorry Damon, but she's my sister and I need to help her through this. Believe me, I went through what she's going through, I know how she feels. She feels confused because she's been introduced to this whole supernatural world in the most horrifying way in which I could think of." I explained and Damon nodded,

"But the thing is, Elena - she is a vampire and your a human. She isn't exactly going through the same thing which you went through, I'm sorry." Damon said softly, at least he had calmed down and I was happy at that. Maybe he wouldn't go and find Katherine now? I thought, but I knew it wasn't true. Nothing I thought was true any more.

"Damon, please don't get Katherine. She's only going to cause trouble when she gets here. If you care about me and my sister, then don't even think about getting Katherine involved in this." I practically begged,

"She already is involved, Elena." Damon said quickly before he ran across my room and jumped out of the window. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, out of confusion and hurt. I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over me,  
Tomorrow is another day...

_a/n: Remember - review! :)_


	9. Indulging In Your Vampire Side

_a/n: Sorry for not uploading any new chapter in a while, but here's a long chapter to 'sink your teeth into' Tell me what you think in a review and I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every Friday and Sunday or Monday. _

Nicole's Pov

"Finally I can get out of this stupid hospital!" I said and groaned at Stefan, he chuckled and we walked out of the room which I had been staying in for the past two days and walked through the hospital building and Stefan decided to walk home, instead of taking a vehicle. He never did say why, but I guess that it was just because it was a beautiful night and he wanted to show me the tricks which he had been going on about when it came to being a vampire.

We walked into the parking lot and we stopped, Damon had come earlier that day and collected my bag of things so I didn't need to carry anything.

I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I didn't need a cardigan or jacket right now, I wanted to feel the the fresh air rush against my skin. I looked at Stefan who had his arms folded and was looking at me strangely. I tilted my head to the side slightly in confusion and he shook his head.

"First of all, I'm going to teach you about the joys of being a vampire number one; the speed." he explained briefly and he dashed away in seconds and I turned around looking for where he had gone. He whistled and I turned around and he was standing there.

"Wow, how do you do that?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Just think about running and where you want to get to," he answered and I nodded quickly. I decided to run toward the forest and slightly into it. I felt my body slice through the wind and it took no effort whatsoever I loved it. I stopped when I was slightly in the trees and Stefan had been following me in tow. He was standing there calmly and smiled at me.

"Good, now number two: Psychic abilities. You'll be able to control people with your mind, but only if your body has been full of blood. It is far more effective if you have a diet like Damon's and it uses up a lot of strength if you have a diet like mine." he paused, then continued "You shouldn't use this ability for fun, you should only use it when you need it. You cannot 'compel' (control) someone if they are wearing or have been taking vervain, or have it on their possession. Vervain is a herb and it is harmful to vampires.

"I will show you the effects of it later and how dangerous it is. You may have noticed that Elena where's a necklace? I bought that for her, it contains vervain which stops a vampire from compelling her. But if she was to take it off, then she would become vulnerable." I nodded and took in everything that he was saying.

"So, basically: keep away from vervain?" I asked and he nodded quickly.

"And lastly, number three - the worst one of them all. You cannot go out in the sunlight without a ring or a necklace. Me and Damon wear rings which stop us from burning in the sun we got ours from a witch who was alive in 1864. I am going to talk to Bonnie about making you one soon, so don't say anything to her about you being a vampire." Bonnie used to be one of my best friends.

But then her grandma died and she kind of parted? Away from me, we hadn't spoken to each other in about five weeks or something ridiculous. I hadn't seen Caroline either in a while, but I was more close to Caroline then to Bonnie. Okay, one thing that would have to be put on my to-do list would be to become friends with them again.

"Okay, so if I don't wear a special ring or a necklace in the sun, then I will burn and die?" I asked and he nodded in confirmation.  
"Yep," he answered. "Oh, I nearly forgot you can't enter somebody's house until the owner of the house invites you in. So you can't go home or be let into the house until Aunt Jenna invites you in." he explained and I nodded,

"Great that's gonna be a pain. And you forgot one thing, Stefan." I told him,

"What did I forget?" he asked,

"You forgot to mention the blood part, how often should I take in blood?" I asked,

"Whenever you are thirsty, mostly. I will give you some blood to start of with and then you can get your own from the hospital. Or Damon can help you with that." he explained and I smiled.

"Okay are we going home now?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, Elena's been so anxious to see you and Jenna and Jeremy have been so worried about you," I realised then that Jenna or Jeremy hadn't come and seen me at the hospital.

"Um, Stefan has Jenna or Jeremy visited me at the hospital?" I asked him, we then started to walk home, side by side.

"Jenna - came by a few times, but that was when you were asleep." I nodded sadly, I thought that me and Jeremy were closer than that.

"Has something happened with Jeremy?" I asked and Stefan's facial expression froze,

"Um, no not that I know of, you'll have to ask Elena." - he was lying but I let it drop and felt so bad for putting everyone through my agony.

"I'm gonna have to apologize to everyone,"

"I'm sure they'll understand." he said softly and calmly, the blood part of being a vampire wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but I think that that was just because I hadn't been socializing with any humans yet besides Elena.

It was a quiet walk back from then onward to the house and I knocked on the front door and Elena answered, she came out and hugged me tightly, pulling me in her embrace and I hugged her back.

I turned slightly towards her neck and could see her veins which stood out much more then they would've when I was human. I tried to turn away but couldn't. I remembered quickly that this was Elena, my sister and I didn't want to hurt her.

I released her quickly, she understood immediately and stepped back inside the house. Stefan had left when we could see the house and went back home to The Boarding House.

"Jenna, guess who's back!" Elena shouted into the living room and Jenna walked up to the front door and looked at me quickly and smiled.

"I'm so glad that your okay, come in you look freezing cold out there." She said and I felt relief wash through me I felt the 'barrier' close off around the house and I walked slowly into my home. I smiled at Elena and hugged Aunt Jenna, but only quickly.

We talked for a little while about how the hospital was and what would happen in the next few days. When we had finished talking me and Elena went upstairs and into my room. My room was similar to hers, but with darker coloured clothes and curling irons. I laughed inside my head at that and I closed my bedroom door behind me and shut my window and drew the curtains across the window.

Elena was already sat on my bed and I did what she was doing and couldn't help but notice that her neck was extremely vulnerable. It would almost be too easy to pin her down on the bed and sink my teeth into her neck...

"Nicole?" Elena asked, bringing me out of my train of thoughts. I realised that my eyes had turned cracked and my canines were hurting. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, forgetting that she was there and relaxed.

"Sorry," I said, once I had calmed down.

"It's not your fault," she replied and I smiled at her forgiveness. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked, I knew what I wanted to _do._

"Can I talk to Bonnie and Caroline? I haven't spoken to either of them in ages and I feel so bad because of it." I explained and Elena nodded,

"I haven't spoken to either of them in a while as well. Ever since Bonnie's grandma died, she's been slightly adrift and I think that she's managing okay, but she could use some help. To help her get her life back to the way it was," Elena explained and I nodded in agreement. She took her mobile out of her pocket and we both agreed that calling Bonnie first would be best. She would be the hardest to talk to and I wanted to talk to her the most.

Elena rang Bonnie's mobile and we waited in silence until she answered a few seconds later. Elena put her mobile on loud speaker so I could hear more easily.

"Oh, hey Elena," Bonnie said,

"Hi Bonnie, um Nicole wants to speak to you," Elena replied and I heard Bonnie move on the other end of the phone and I heard a door shut.

"Okay, put her on." Bonnie answered and Elena handed me the mobile.

"Hey Bonnie," I said and I heard Bonnie gasp.

"Nicole? Is that you?" She asked and I sighed,

"Yeah, it's me. Hang on a second," I said and covered up the voice part of the mobile and turned toward Elena. "does she know what I am?" I whispered and Elena shook her head. I frowned and brought the phone back to my ear again.

"Back, how are you?" I asked,

"I'm...better thank you. What about you? I heard that you went in hospital?"

"Yeah I did, I'm so sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"That has kind of been my fault, it's not yours. Don't worry about it," she explained and I smiled.

"Thank you," I paused and an idea came to my mind in a flash." Are you free tomorrow night?" I asked, Elena looked at me, eyes wide and her face covered in confusion.

"Yeah I am, why?" Bonnie asked,

"Would you like to come over for dinner? I'm gonna invite Caroline and of course Elena."

"Sure, what time should I come over?"

"Um..." It registered in my mind that tomorrow was Monday and we had school. I frowned and answered Bonnie, "About six?"

"Sure, I'll be there, I got to go bye." She said quickly and hung up. I turned toward Elena and smiled.

"Caroline?" Elena asked, and I nodded in agreement. Of course Caroline would come over, any excuse to have a gossip. I searched through Elena's contacts and found Caroline's number quickly, I rang her and she picked up in seconds.

"Hey Elena, how are you?" Caroline asked in her usual high pitched voice,

"It's Nicole," I said and laughed slightly, Caroline laughed slightly on the phone.

"Hey, why are you using Elena's phone?" she asked,

"She's right next to me," I moved the phone to Elena and she spoke, "hey Caroline," Elena said and Caroline laughed.

"Hey Elena, what's up?"

"Not much, Nicole would like to ask you something," Elena answered, I pulled the phone back to my ear.

"Are you free tomorrow?"I asked her,

"Um, yeah I think so, why?" Caroline asked,

"I'm inviting Bonnie, you and Elena of course to come over to have dinner. We need a catch up and I think tomorrow is the night to do that." I explained briefly,.

"Sure, I'll be there what time should I come over?"

"Six - ish," I answered and Caroline squealed.

"Cool, when did you get out of hospital? Jeremy told me at school," So Jeremy did care I smiled at that and Elena noticed and smiled back at me.

"I got home about twenty minutes ago,"

"How was it, the hospital?" she asked,

"Boring. Just to put it simply," Caroline laughed,

"Aw, well at least you're home now. I must go, mom's calling me this can't be good." she said jokily, "Bye, see you tomorrow, you will be at school yeah?"

"Yep,"

_"Caroline!"_ I heard Sheriff Forbes yell to her on her end of the phone,

_"One second, mom!"_ Caroline yelled, "Good and I really have to go, bye." Caroline rushed and I heard distant yelling before she hung up. I turned to Elena and smiled,

"Do I really have to go to school tomorrow, I mean I did just get turned into a vampire...Do you think I can do it?"

"I think so, I mean, you can stand being around me, can't you?" she asked sweetly,

"Just about." I said instantly, not trying to think about ripping her throat out - dammit - too late.

"I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight Nicole." Elena said softly and scurried toward my door,

"Goodnight," I answered and she closed my door quietly. I sighed and I was alone for a change, I went to my pyjama drawer and took out a pair of comfortable black trousers, which had white dots on them and a short sleeved pyjama top which said, "Sleeping beauty." Written in the middle of it, in big letters.

I changed my clothes into them and threw my clothes which I had been wearing into my washing basket in the corner of my room which Aunt Jenna collected every other day.

I walked out of my room quietly and went to Jeremy's door, I opened it quickly and looked inside. He was asleep on his bed with headphones over his head, the light still turned on and was still wearing the clothes which we was probably wearing today.

I covered my laughter up with a smile and walked towards him. I took off his headphones and stopped playing the music. How he could sleep listening to music hammering in his ears, I did not know.

I placed his headphones on his desk and went over to his window and closed it, drew his curtains across his window and took one more look at him before turning off the light and closing the door.

When I entered my bedroom I jolted backwards when I saw Katherine. I could tell it was her because of the way she was standing, Elena would never stand like that. I instantly felt afraid and she smiled evilly at me,

"Don't be afraid Nicole, me and you have got big plans." She said and I felt like throwing up by the way she said 'you and me' I would never work with her.

"I'm not going to co-operate with you." I said harshly and she pouted,

"That's too bad...I'm sure you don't want your little brother Jeremy to get hurt." I gasped at what she said,

"No! Don't hurt him! You can't!"

"And why can't I?" She asked,

"I'll work with you, as long as you don't hurt him or Elena, or anybody else I love. Please don't hurt them, Katherine." I blurted out. What had I just said? I didn't even know what she wanted me to do yet I agreed to it. I could've just signed my death sentence. At least it wasn't Jeremy's...

"That's a good girl. Now your going to have to do everything I say," I nodded and she continued. "Make everyone know that I'm back, and make sure that they believe you. Also, make Elena and Stefan fear me." I wasn't going to tell her that everyone already knew that she was back, I wanted to know what her 'master plan' was.

"Why do you want that?" I asked,

"I'm not going to tell you that now, am I?" she snapped,

"Have you told me everything you needed to? If so, leave. I don't invite bitches into my home thank you."

"Well, Jenna did. Which is why I got inside this house, I can disguise myself as either you or Elena. People will think that I am you and the slightest movement could-" she said and I growled, she threw herself at me and held me up against the wall by my throat. "kill them." She finished and released me and ran out of my room and I heard the front door close. I closed my bedroom door quickly and ran to my phone. I dialled Stefan's number with shaking hands,

"Hello Nicole," he answered, it sounded like I had woke him up.

"Sorry if I woke you up, but Katherine just left. She threatened Jeremy and I had to do everything she said, she wants me to tell you that she's back." I didn't say that she wanted them to fear her, I wasn't quite sure why. Stefan was silent on the other end for a few seconds, until I asked.

"What should I do?" he must have heard the frightening tone of my voice because when he answered, he sounded concerned.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. How did she threaten Jeremy, Nicole?"

"She basically said that if I didn't do as she said then she would possibly kill him. I couldn't let that happen, so I agreed to work with her and hopefully none of you are going to get hurt,"

"The thing is Nicole, is that _your_ going to get hurt. That's what Katherine does, she uses people and then when she's done with them, she usually kills them. I'm sorry, but I don't know what to tell you to do. I know I'm not being very helpful, but until we come up with a plan, or just a basic idea, don't do anything." he explained and I nodded, even though he wasn't here.

"Okay, goodnight Stefan." I said and hung up. I ran to my bed and threw myself on top of it. I pulled the duvet over me and as soon as my head touched the pillow. I was out.

_a/n: Thank you for reading, review! New chapter will be up soon!_


	10. Back To Normal? Not Quite

_A/n: Sorry for not uploading last night as I promised, my internet turned off early and I didn't upload it in time - here's the chapter, new chapter will be up soon - enjoy!_

Nicole's Pov

My eyes shot open when I heard a door slam, I was far too tired to move but I looked at the time on my clock and it read eight thirty-five. I had twenty five minutes to get ready and leave. So that left me about fifteen minutes to get changed and do my hair. I went to my wardrobe but when my hand touched the handle I remembered something.

I ran to the side of my bed and rang Stefan's number, he picked up and I was the first one to start speaking.

"Stefan, cause it's cloudy I won't get hurt right? Sounds stupid but, will I get hurt?" he chuckled,

"No, your fine today, it won't. Just, try to stay in shady areas, just in-case the sun does come out." he explained and I smiled,

"Okay, see you at school." I said and I hung up before he could answer. I put my phone on my bed and went back over to my wardrobe, I searched through it before I found something which would be appropriate for today. I took out black skinny jeans, black ankle boots and a black tank top and quickly got changed into my newly picked clothes.

I brushed my hair in the mirror and curled slight parts of it to make it more lively, then I applied some black eye-liner under and above my eyes. My skin was pale and perfect enough, so I didn't add anything else onto my face.

I went to the bathroom, did everything which I needed to do in there and exited to enter my bedroom. In the hallway Jeremy walked out of his room,

"Hey Jeremy, the zombie awakes then?" I asked jokily, to my luck he chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Well, yeah I suppose." He murmured and walked past me and to the bathroom, I went to my bedroom, picked up my favourite black-bomber jacket and shoved my arms through the sleeves. Pulled the zip nearly all the way up and grabbed my school bag. I put it over my shoulder and opened Elena's door, I immediately regretted it.  
I saw Elena underneath Stefan and they were making out on the bed,

"Guys!" I yelled, Stefan growled at me and slowly climbed of Elena, kissing her repetitively. I groaned and Elena sat up, luckily, she was still wearing her clothes, as was Stefan.

"Sorry Nicole, you ready to go?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sadly, yes. Hurry up," I rushed out and Stefan dashed down the stairs and out the front door faster than I could blink.

"Where's he going?" I asked,

"He usually leaves early to go back to the Boarding House, probably to see Damon I guess."

"Let's just hope that Damon's there," I replied and she nodded in agreement, then she smiled and stood. I took note on what she was wearing; dark coloured skinny-jeans with a black buttoned up collared shirt which had a slight low first button. She grabbed a casual black zip jacket, with a hood and grabbed her school bag. We walked out her room and I knocked on Jeremy's door,

"You ready Jer?" I yelled, I heard something fall onto the floor and I looked frantically at Elena. She opened the door and entered before me,

"Ugh, come on Jeremy!" Elena yelled, Jeremy was on the floor and his bedside clock was on the floor. #  
Jeremy groaned and got up, he was wearing black slouch-trousers and a grey baggy shirt, he grabbed a black zip jacket and his school bag and scurried out his room, Elena followed him and I followed Elena.

They all ran outside, Elena and Jeremy climbing into the car and I stood inside the house slightly. I peered outside at the weather and it was cloudy, but it looked like the sun could come out any second. "Come on, Nicole!" Elena yelled at me from her car, she was driving while Jeremy was in the back seat. I ran into the passenger seat and frowned. Elena tilted her head to the side and I showed her my bare fingers, she realised that there was no ring on them and frowned.

"I'm sure it will be okay," Elena said to me and I nodded,

"I hope." I replied and turned to look at Jeremy in the back seat. He was staring aimlessly out the window and I turned back toward the front and Elena started up the car.

It was a quiet journey to school, but I could think of loads of things to talk about, but I just chose not to. I didn't even know if Jeremy knew what I was, I didn't want him knowing, but I'm sure that he must've figured it out by now. He's only seen me for one minute, but he heard me speak. But maybe he was too tired to notice?

When Elena stopped the car, Jeremy was the first to get out and he walked into the school quickly. I turned to Elena and raised an eyebrow,

"Why is he excited to get to school?" I asked jokily,

"Probably to see Vicki, Who?" I asked,

"Vicky Donovan, you know Matt?" Of course I knew Matt, he had been Elena's best friend since they were young. He hadn't been mine, I had preferred to stay indoors and spend time with Jeremy. "Vicki, she's Matt's brother."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, they look nothing alike, that's all..." I murmured,

"I don't mind that you've forgotten, seeing as everything that you've been through."

"Why does everyone keep assuming that I've been through loads! You've been through plenty more than me, Elena!" I growled and I saw the terror in her eyes, I tried to pull back the hunger and thirst. I tried to shut off my instincts which told me to rip her throat out, but I couldn't.

She whimpered when I jumped across at her and held her tightly against the seat. I growled at her and I heard the car door open. I didn't take my eyes off Elena until someone dragged her out, she pressed herself against their chest and I growled at the person holding her. He took my kill my kill!

"Nicole!" the girl pleaded, I didn't know anybody any more, the only thing which I cared about right now was that I killed my prey in front of me. She was mine. And he took her away from me. I needed her.

My teeth aching in my mouth, telling me to kill. The boy shoved her behind him and I felt defeat wash over me. He lunged into the car and held me down onto the seat, I growled at him and when he spoke, it was in a soft tone, which would've originally made me melt inside. But I was too focused on killing the girl who was a metre away from me at the moment.

"Nicole, calm down Elena's your sister. Remember who you are inside, you don't want to do this." he hushed me quietly and pressed a finger to my lips, I felt my eyes return to normal and my teeth go back into place.

I frowned and realised what I had done. Stefan climbed off of me and returned to Elena's side, I swiftly got out of the car and stared at Elena with pleading eyes.

"Elena, I'm so sorry!" I begged,

"It's not your fault, Nicole." she said softly, I could tell that Stefan wanted to say the same thing which she had. They both believed that this was not my fault.

"But it is." I pleaded, I felt a tears prickling my eyes and when I felt them rolling down my cheeks I rubbed them away with one quick movement with my hands.

"You didn't do this to yourself. This was," she leant in closer toward me. "Katherine."

"And I hate her for it. I'm so sorry I did that to you, from now on I will control my anger." I took a step toward her and she moved away from Stefan, relaxing slightly. "I promise," She nodded,

"So hopefully you won't try to have a take-away on me?" Elena asked, I laughed slightly at her fail of a joke. Then I felt the thirst burning up in my body and I kept it down, making sure that it didn't show up on my face.

"I'll try, I swear." I vowed, the thirst few upwards and showed on my face. "Shit." cursed, Elena sighed and walked toward me slowly. She gave me a hug surprisingly and I resisted the urge to fling her head back so I could get to her neck. When she released me I was glad and she took Stefan's hand and they walked to their first lesson, I ran after them,

"Elena, what lesson do I have next?" I asked,

"You have English, come on everything's going to be fine." As she said those words I hoped they were true, I trusted her with my life and by me trusting her now. I was trusting her with everybody else's lives at the school.

_a/n: Thank you for reading, review please! :)_


	11. Pain and Surprises

_**A/n: I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had sports day yesterday and I've just been really, really busy - but, I've been working on this chapter for a while *It's a long one* And I have an obsession with Elena + Nina Dobrev! Love, ~Amelia~**_

**Nicole's Pov**

It was difficult to control my hunger all morning and when the bell finally went for lunchtime, I jumped up from my seat, grabbed my bag and ran outside the classroom. I dashed down the stairs and went to the cafeteria.

I held my breath for most of the morning and each time somebody touched me or walked past me, I had to plant my head faced down on my desk. I didn't want anybody to see my eyes - and Elena or Stefan, hadn't been in any of my classes all morning. I felt alone. Like I didn't have anybody else helping me.

When I entered the cafeteria I saw Stefan and Elena all sitting around a small table. I smiled widely at them and Elena looked up at me, she smiled too. I ran towards them and sat down on the empty seat quickly, sighing deeply with relief to feel their presence.

"How did this morning go?" She asked, knowing only too well, how it had gone.

"You know what? Trying not to kill anyone all morning, can leave you quite tense." I said,

"I would say I know how you feel, but I don't. I'm sorry you have to go through this, but I promise it will get easier, right Stefan?" Elena asked, she looked up at him for confirmation.

Stefan, looked like he was in a trance, he was just staring into space. Elena placed a hand on his shoulder and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently,

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and softly kissed her once, her hands retreated away and I smiled at him.

When I entered my house I sighed in relief, I went upstairs and took a quick shower before entering my bedroom, got changed into a knee length black dress which had thin straps on the shoulders, it was tight on the top and slightly wavy on the bottom. I sat on my bed and had my head in my hands, why did I have to look exactly like Katherine?

"Nicole, you in there?" Elena asked, she sounded nervous and she knocked on the door. When she didn't hear me answer she opened the door, she leant against the door frame and when I looked up at her she dashed towards me.

"Nicole..." she whispered, she pulled me in for a hug as she sat down next to me. I pulled her tight against me and nestled my head against her neck. Bad idea.

I felt my face tighten and when I stood suddenly and growled at myself she understood. She walked slowly behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"I can't." I murmured, I walked to my dresser and stared at my reflection. I looked exactly like Katherine now, fangs and all.

"You can. You can trust me," Elena said. I could see her in the mirror, she was staring at me with her arms folded.  
She had changed clothes and now she was wearing a dark blue spaghetti top and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair was in it's usual straight manner, nothing like mine.

"Why do I have to look like her, Elena? Why why did she have to do this to me? I don't want to be a vampire any more, Elena please, help me." I cried, tears streaming down my face.

Elena walked out of my room and I could hear her talking on the phone. I didn't take much notice of what she was saying but I knew that she was talking to Stefan.

Stefan couldn't help me. Nobody could.

I sat on my dresser chair until Stefan arrived and when he entered my room he held my face up and stared into my eyes. The tears had eventually stopped and he sighed,

"Your going to be fine...just relax." He said, my face was still vamp-like and I didn't want to change it. Come on, Nicole. Bonnie and Caroline will be here in a minute, you have to relax. How long had I been up here for? Bonnie, Caroline!

I immediately panicked and that did not help me relax at all. I thought about Damon and how he was, what he was doing right now maybe he was hunting for Katherine?

"That's good," Stefan interrupted me. I nodded and Stefan kissed Elena for a few seconds before leaving the room, then the house eventually.

"Why did you get him here?" I asked her.

"To help calm you down,"

"I didn't need calming down. I need to learn how to control it, not having other people to it for me." I snapped,

"You need friends. You need people to help you through this, you can't get through this on your own." Elena said and she jumped slightly; her heart rate increasing when the doorbell rang. I forced a smile out and Elena returned the smile reassuringly at me.

I followed her out of the room and down the stairs, Elena answered the door and Caroline entered first. Her blonde hair bouncy and she had a wide smile on her face, Bonnie entered afterwards and when she saw me she flinched slightly.

She looked away; distracting herself. Elena hugged her and it seemed to have worked; she didn't look at me strangely for another few seconds. However, when Caroline looked at me she gasped.

"Is that really you, Nicole?" she asked, unsure of what to think of me. I hadn't changed that much had I really?

"Yeah." I replied and smiled, I walked down the last few steps and hugged her. "Of course it's me," I released her and turned to Bonnie. She hugged me and he leant away instantly; like I had shocked her.

Of course she was a witch! She could probably sense what I was! Damn it! I took Bonnie's hand and led her up the stairs and into my room, Elena tried to keep Caroline occupied while I dealt with Bonnie.

"What the hell Nicole?" Bonnie demanded, puhing my hand off her shoulder. I stepped back, slightly hurt.

"It's not exactly my fault, Bonnie - Katherine did this to me." I explained briefly,

"Wait Katherine Pierce?" she asked, "Katerina Petrova? She did this to you?" I nodded in confirmation. "Why?"

"She's trying to send a message to Stefan and Damon, and also Elena saying that she could and can use anybody to get to her. Katherine can hurt everybody that Elena loves; just to get back at her for being with Stefan." I explained; more in depth.

"Just because she loves Stefan,"

"I know; the things we do for love." I sighed, "I think she's here for another reason and Stefan agrees." Bonnie nodded. I was surprised by how relaxed she was, I would have been more shocked if I found out that my best friend was a vampire.

"How is it, being a vampire?" She asked,

"Well, the blood part is the worst. I mean, fighting the urge to kill every person who walks past me...is terrible." She looked slightly scared by what I had said. "But don't worry; I haven't killed many people." Bonnie shook her head back and forth.

"I just can't believe it that your a vampire, you look similar to you...but, I'm sorry to tell you this but you do look exactly like Katherine now." Bonnie reminded me, I nodded.

"I know, and I'm angry because of that. I hate the fact that I look like her - I'm nothing like her."

"I understand, but does Caroline know? She wouldn't suspect anything, you were in hospital - it's going to leave you slightly weird in the head." Bonnie tried to reassure me. God, had I missed her silly jokes. Everything had been so tense recently, I had forgotten how to laugh.

"Well, I'm sure it will be fine. Come on, I'm starving." I said, Bonnie giggled and followed me down the stairs.

"Bonnie! Nicole!" Caroline yelled, clearly hyper already.

"Caroline!" Bonnie and I said in unison. Elena gave me a look and I knew what it meant; how did it go? Did he understand?

I nodded in response and she smiled slightly. I went to the kitchen and there was a bowl full of crisps. I grabbed the bowl and started to eat like there was no tomorrow. Stefan said that it would help with the cravings, and right now; I was starving for food and blood.

I continued to eat the crisps and Elena, Bonnie and Caroline all laughed.

"What, I said I was hungry?" I mused, they laughed again and we walked into the living room. Elena had another bowl of crisps to share with both of them, so I didn't eat theirs too.

"So, what should we do?" Caroline asked,

"We could watch a movie? I'm sure we have a few romantic films or we could play games, or something." Elena explained.

"Oh! I have a game we could play!" Caroline said, well yelled. "Make out with, marry, avoid?" we all nodded and sat down in a circle on the floor. Me in between Bonnie and Elena and Caroline next to Bonnie.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Caroline asked.

"Go on, I will." I offered myself up as bait. "And is it people we know, or celebrities?"

"Real people," Caroline said. Crap. "Okay - Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore and..." Caroline paused, thoughtfully. "Tyler Lockwood,"

"Uh...No offence Elena but I'd marry Stefan, make out with Damon and avoid Tyler." They all laughed,

"None taken, Nicole." Elena whispered, I chuckled.

"Same question to both of you," Caroline said. "You first Elena,"

"Well, the first one's obvious - I'd marry Stefan." Elena paused was she really not sure about making out with Damon? Did she care for him, truly? "Make out with Damon and avoid Tyler". me and Bonnie gasped and Caroline just laughed.

"I would marry Stefan, make out with Tyler and avoid Damon." Bonnie explained her bit. I nodded, she hated Damon and everybody knew it.

"My turn - I would marry Stefan, make out with Tyler and avoid Damon - no matter how hot he is." Oh yeah, Damon had abused her and ripped her throat out. Elena had spent a few minutes telling me that once.

Poor Caroline, and she didn't even remember a lot of it I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or bad. Probably bad.

"Who's turn is it now?" I asked,

"I'll play." said a high pitched voice which was so familiar. I turned instantly and stood, gasping. Elena did too and Katherine was stood there, hands by her side. A piercing smile on her face, her eyes glaring at me, then Elena.

"Why hello there Nicole, I didn't think you would be seeing any humans this early in your life." she turned to look at Bonnie, "And you your the vampire hating Bennett witch, aren't you?" Bonnie didn't reply. Then she turned back to me and Elena. "Did you tell them?"

"Yes, I did only, not Caroline and Bonnie. They don't need to get involved," I rushed out. Fear enveloping me,

"I don't think that's acceptable." She hissed and her face changed into what I was like when I got angry. She dashed towards me and held me up against the wall by my throat, I whimpered and tried to fight her away.

But I was weak right now, why hadn't I fed today? If I had then I would be able to fight her off and kill her. Elena ran around the house, I wasn't sure why.

"You will co-operate with me. Or I'll shove a stake straight through your heart," Katherine warned.

"Your not the one carrying stakes." I mused, she released me and turned around. Elena ran at Katherine, stake in hand and tried to lodge it in her chest.

Katherine hissed and pushed Elena away, she grabbed the stake from her and went to Bonnie. Bonnie screamed and Katherine pushed her on the ground, making her whimper and Katherine shoved the thin stake through her leg.

It started to bleed and I yelled, Katherine walked away from her and I tackled her to the ground. Katherine pushed me away, "You will do as I say. Otherwise that stake is going straight through her heart." Katherine threatened. I nodded,

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" I climbed off of her, I was exhausted already. Katherine smiled evilly, knowing what she had done to me.

"Awe, when was the last time you fed, Nicole? You seem a little edgy. Weak."

"I don't need your sympathy, Katherine. What do you want me to do?" I growled, slowly getting up.

"Get Stefan and Damon to fight - you work out how. I need them to not trust each other. I don't want you seeing Damon or Stefan any more. If you see them - then I will kill every person that you love. If you do as I asked, then I will leave your friends alone." I nodded, "Give me your word,"

"I give you my word, I will try to succeed the task." I replied timidly,

"No. You will do and succeed the task, otherwise watch your friends die." Katherine corrected me,

"Yes, now leave." I warned, she nodded and smiled while scurrying away from me and out of the house.

I heard Bonnie whimper and I turned to her. Elena was in the kitchen now, trying to find something. Caroline was fussing over her and I fell to my knees next to her.

"This is going to hurt, okay?" I murmured, my hands went to the piece of wood and I pulled it upwards. She screamed and tears fell down her face. I wiped them away and the scent of her blood shot through my nose.

My facial features changed and Caroline slowly moved backwards she knew what I was already, why was she acting like this now? My hands were covered in her blood and I shoved my finger into my mouth, licking the blood off of it. Making me hungrier for more by the second. I tried to tell myself that she was my friend, and it was working.

I felt myself go calmer; my friend needed help. I bit my wrist hard, causing it to bleed and I lifted Bonnie off the floor slightly. I shoved it up to her mouth and I whimpered when she drunk from me. Stefan had told me that my blood would heal her, I saw the wound slowly heal; but not completely. Elena ran back into the room,

"Nicole!" She yelled.

"I'm helping her." I growled, my face was still vampire-like and Elena was probably surprised by that. There was blood all over Bonnie's right leg, and Elena came closer. Watching the wound heal, I pulled my hand away and screamed at the pain. It hurt, but nothing that I couldn't handle. I needed blood; I was weak. I could just about keep myself kneeling. I slowly fell backwards and closed my eyes slowly, the blackness was calming.

Elena tried to move me and I refused, I opened my eyes though; still suffering from the pain. I growled when I saw her, her neck revealed. I saw her veins stand out and that wasn't helping at all with my blood lust. "Call Stefan." I demanded, she immediately went to her pocket and took out her phone. "Tell him to get me blood, and hurry." I just about got out, I didn't listen to their conversation but I crawled towards Bonnie's leg.

I leant towards it and licked a droplet of blood, I needed more. I was about to bite her when I realised what I was doing. I stopped and crawled in the opposite direction. I slowly stood; using the furniture as help and walked out of the house. Elena followed,

"Where are you going?" she asked,

"I need blood. Now." I just about let out,

"Stefan is on his way and Bonnie's still hurt please, don't leave me alone." Elena begged. I thought about this for a second and I couldn't stand to be in a room full of blood. It was like being in a room full of blood donors. With their blood being drained from their arms.

"Okay, we'll wait until Stefan gets here." I sighed and Elena helped me by supporting me. I thanked her and sat down on the sofa, Bonnie was now in a sitting position and Elena went to her side.

She attempted to lift her in her arms but failed. I sighed and stood, I lifted her up and placed her on the sofa, lying down. Elena mouthed thank you and I nodded firmly, at back down on the sofa and only got a few seconds silence before the doorbell rung. Elena went to answer it and Stefan entered the living room, he was silent for a few seconds.

"Hang on a second." Stefan said and dashed out of the room, at vampire-speed.

"Wait Stefan's a vampire too?" Caroline yelled,

"I'm sorry Caroline, but yes." Elena replied, Bonnie's face was now pale and she was asleep still alive, but weak. Like me.

Stefan entered and my instincts took control, my face changed and I dashed to him hungrily. I snatched a blood bag from his arms and began drinking it all in one breath. I gasped when I had finished it all in a few seconds, I grabbed the next one and kept drinking.

I must've drank about nine before I stopped, only because it was scaring everyone. "If you want more, take it." Stefan told me, I nodded and took a few from him. I sat down on the sofa and Stefan went to Bonnie. "You gave her your blood I presume?" He asked me, I nodded and he sighed. "Your still weak, drink." he ordered.

I did as I was told and pierced a whole in the bag with my teeth, I squeezed the bag to get all the content out of it and drunk it, me being in my heaven. When it was empty I looked at Bonnie and Stefan,

"Where did Katherine go?" he asked,

"I have no idea, Stefan." I said, "She told me that I needed to make you and Damon fight, that way she wouldn't hurt anybody else. When I refused she shoved a stake through Bonnie's leg and I gave her my word that I would try. She also ordered me to make you and Damon not trust each other any more." I paused. "She also forced me into agreeing that I shouldn't see you or Damon any more." Stefan shook his head,

"This is Katherine, she's just trying to get you alone. That way she'll kill you, it's pure Katherine. I don't know what she's up to, but when we do find out - we'll be the ones carrying stakes." Stefan explained, I nodded.

"Should I do as she says?" I asked, opening another bag of blood.

"Yes. If you do as she says, then she'll give you another task. She'll begin to trust you and then maybe you'll be able to find out what she's up to. Oh and here-" Stefan said. "Always carry this-" he threw me a wooden stake. "-Use it on Katherine only and always have it on your possession. That way you'll be able to protect yourself," Stefan explained. I sighed and put the stake to the side,

"Sure, now what about Bonnie?" Stefan turned to her.

"She just needs to sleep, can I take her to your room, Elena?" Stefan asked,

"Come on," Elena said, she kissed his cheek and he sighed with relief. At least they could see each other. I couldn't imagine a world where I never saw Damon, I know that sounds stupid because a lot of people hate him and I don't particularly know him that well. But there was just something about him.

After Stefan and Elena left to go upstairs Caroline spoke up,

"So, how did you get turned into a vampire?" she asked,

"Katherine turned me. While I was in hospital," I flinched at the memories.

"How does one turn into a vampire?" She asked, I sighed and sat on the other sofa next to her. I threw the empty blood bag on the floor while moving to sit down.

"First of all you have to have a vampire's blood in your system, then if you die you've completed half of the process. When you wake up you must drink blood to complete the process, otherwise you'll die." she nodded and I sighed.

"And you went through that?"

"Yes, it hurt like hell. But blood helps," I said and dashed at vampire-speed to the three blood bags I had left. "A positive, my favourite." I mused, she chuckled and I pierced the side of the bag and sat down next to her. I squeezed the blood into my mouth and watched her as I did so.

She giggled and walked out of the room to the kitchen, I followed her and collected all of the empty blood bags into my arms on the way and put them in a pile on the table.

I opened a new bag and began drinking it slowly. I walked up the stairs and I gasped when I saw Jeremy standing in front of me, I dropped the bag to my side and tried to get the vampire-crazy look, off my face but the panic made it stay.

He gasped. "What the hell?"

**_a/n: Ooooooh! I do love a good cliff-hanger! Leave your comments in the reviews section and the more reviews I get, the quicker I will upload new chapter! :-)_**


	12. The Dark Is Full Of Pain

**Update: *All cheer***

**Nicole's POV:**

"Jer!" I yelled, I picked up the blood bag before the blood spilt everywhere. He was surprised to see me, and shocked to see me like I was. He did know about vampires, didn't he?

"N-Nicole? Please tell me your not..." He murmured, I stared up at him and his veins from his neck stood out more than usual and I gasped.

I immediately pulled the blood back to my lips and began drinking. When the bag was finished I hugged him, there were probably millions of thoughts going around in his head right now and I began trying to answer them.

"Yes Jeremy. I am a vampire," I whispered in his ear. I leant away from him and he walked backwards. I won't hurt you. I told him, trying to reassure him that I wouldn't.

Trying to get him to trust me. Jeremy ran into his bedroom and he came back out with a wooden stake in his right hand, no! He wouldn't! I screamed and he shoved the stake near my heart.

I choked and fell to the floor, luckily he hadn't hit it straight on my heart. It was the second most painful thing in the world which I had faced. My back arched in pain and I closed my eyes, tears falling down my face. I slowly closed my eyes and stopped breathing because it hurt too much.

I heard a door open and somebody ran out, Jeremy had gone now and I coughed. Stefan came into view and he gasped, hovering over me. He bit his lip before pulling the stake out.

I darted forwards and he helped me sit up.

"Elena! Blood!" Stefan shouted, Elena appeared in the hallway and ran downstairs to get blood which Stefan had left earlier. Stefan held me in his arms and slowly carried me into my bedroom, placing me on the bed.

Elena entered a few seconds later, carrying three blood bags in her arms. He handed me one and I drank it slowly, I could feel the wound healing already.

"Thank you!" I choked again. I drank more and for each second that went by, everything got better. I even cracked a smile when I had finished two bags. I put the last one on my bedside table and sat up into a sitting position, staring at Stefan and Elena.

"J-Jeremy did this to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Stefan told me, confirming it.

"Why would he do that?" Elena pulled the covers over me and I sunk lower into the bed, beginning to feel sleepy automatically.

"I think he was just scared, I'll talk to him later and I will wake you up in the morning. Tell you what happened and everything will seem better, I promise. Caroline will sleep downstairs tonight and I will sleep on the sofa. Elena will sleep with you on the bed, tonight okay?" Stefan explained.

I nodded and he switched off he light, Elena went out of the room with him. Probably so say goodnight before she came in bed with me. Everything was so messed up right now, I hoped that things would seem better in the morning.

I slowly fell into unconsciousness and before I knew it. I was asleep.

**Elena's POV:**

I pushed Stefan against the wall outside of Nicole's bedroom door and kissed him passionately. I hadn't kissed him like this in a long time, everything seemed like it used to be whenever we were connected like this.

But he pulled away a few minutes later, once he had decided that things were going too far. I smiled at him and he followed me into my bedroom. Bonnie was already asleep on my bed note to self: wash bed covers they probably had her blood on them.

I went to my drawer and took out pyjama shorts and a pyjama top, both dark blue. I shooed Stefan out of the bedroom while I changed and it didn't take me long. Once I was finished I blew Bonnie a kiss and left the room. I went downstairs and took in a deep breathe, Caroline time. She was sitting on the sofa, her legs up against her chest. I sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" I asked her, she nodded slowly. But her face was uncertain.

"I think so. But I can't understand everything properly, I don't really know what happened..."She was confusing herself, I crossed my legs across from her.

"Okay, you know that Nicole's a vampire, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Jeremy just tried to kill her...he shoved a stake near her heart. However, I think we all know that he had other intentions" Caroline gasped, a look of horror on her face.

"Why did he do that!" She yelled, open mouthed.

"We're not sure, he went out the front door before we could follow him. We'll speak to him tomorrow, when things seem more clear." I handed her a pair of my pyjamas and she nodded.

"Would you sleep here tonight, please? I'm sure your Mom wouldn't mind," I asked.

"Sure, I'm sleeping on this sofa yeah?" She asked, Ismiled and slowly nodded. I went to the cupboard in the hallway, taking out a duvet and handing it to her.

"Stefan will be sleeping on the other sofa, I'm upstairs next to Nicole and Bonnie's in my bedroom. Jenna's at Alaric's house for the night thank God and Jeremy's out. Okay?" I explained, a small smile on my face. I knew that nobody would be getting hurt tonight and everybody could have a relaxing sleep.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." She said and I hugged her, smiling and nodding. When I released her I kissed Stefan on the lips and hugged him.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I told him and kissed his lips once he pulled away. I walked up the stairs and when I entered the bedroom, I went to the bed and didn't write in my diary for a change.

My head was too busy filled with too many thoughts to write them down. Also, I didn't feel too keen on the idea of writing in my diary for the whole night and not getting any of that much-needed sleep. I rested my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

A/n: I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be uploaded tonight! *Gasps and does the 'Damon Dance' ;) * ~ Amelia ~


	13. The Taking

**A/n: I'm back with a new chapter!  
Chapter thirteen: Nicole's POV...  
this is where things get interesting...**

I opened my eyes halfway through the night and looked around, Elena was asleep next to me and I could see somebody across the room.

I raised an eyebrow and I was injected with something as soon as I moved. There were two, one was directly in the stomach and the other in my neck.

My eyes closed and I sighed, I felt somebody pick me up in their arms and carry me somewhere. I gave up fighting, my body was far too tired from the night I had had, and whatever he (I think it was a he), had injected me with was making me weaker with every passing second.

Was this vervain? Yes, was the answer to my question.

My eyes slowly opened and the light shone on me, I shielded myself from it and was thankful that I was still wearing my ring.

I remembered that I was a vampire (How could you forget?), so I stood slowly, using the walls as support and looked around the room.

Right, so I was in an empty square room with only about a 1 metre square of shade. Crap.

There was one door and automatically I used my vampire speed and strength. I tried to pull the latch across but it was locked on the other side. I growled and banged on it,

"Is there anybody out there!" I yelled and I heard footsteps, a man who had dirty blonde messy hair walked down and he looked pissed.

I looked around the dark room and there was a latch on the ceiling which was open, the sunlight shining all around. If he ever took off my ring...

He opened the door and took out a gun from his pocket, I whimpered and moved backwards, almost tripping over my own feet.

"What are you gonna d-do?" I said with panted breaths. He raised the gun and shot me in the chest, I screamed and fell to the ground. Wooden Bullets. I pulled it out seconds later and my hand was now covered in blood, gee thanks blondie.

"Shut up." He said, he had a deep voice which bounced off the walls. I stood slowly, using the wall for support and used my speed to try and get out of the room.

His arm blocked me and he shoved a stake angrily in my stomach, pushed me backwards and held me against the wall by the throat.

**"This is going to be better than I expected."**

Elena's POV

I woke and yawned, what happened last night? Everything was a blur. I lay in Nicole's bed for a few seconds before realizing that she wasn't there.

I lurched up on the bed and immediately thought that it was a bad idea. My head was pounding. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds and slowly got up this time, walking across the room and opened the door. I walked downstairs to find Caroline asleep on the floor, Stefan was sitting down on the sofa.

"Stefan!" I hissed, his head darted up at me and he was next to me in a flash. Nicole's gone. He raised an eyebrow and looked around.

He gently kissed my nose and used his top speed to whiz around the house and looked me in the eye when he reached me. He was panicked and I wrapped my arms around him.

"She woudn't have gone out would she?" I asked,

He shook his head. "I would have heard her...She wouldn't go out the window...She isn't that stupid." I nodded,

"She left her mobile as well, she always has it with her." I sobbed into the crook of his neck and he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Stefan, if something has happened to her...It's going to be all my fault." I whimpered,

"It's not, Elena...Nothing about this is your fault..." He whispered and kissed my hair,

"I love you, Stefan. You remember that."

"As I love you, Elena..."

A/n: I had to have that cute STELENA Ending there, seeing as in season 3 Stefan's being a douche. xD Keep reviewing and reading!


	14. This Is War

Song for this chapter: This is war by - 30 Seconds to Mars

_A warning to the people,_  
_The good and the** evil,**_  
_This is war,_  
_To the soldier,_  
_The civilian,_  
_The martyr,_  
_The victim,_  
_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth,_  
_And the moment to lie_  
_And the moment live,_  
_And the moment to die,_

_The moment to fight,_  
_The moment to fight,_  
_To fight, to fight, to fight, _

_To the right, to the left,_  
_We will fight, to the death, _  
_To the edge of the earth, _  
_It's a brave new world to the last to the first, _  
**_We will fight to death..._**

**Nicole:**

"Please, just stop..." I murmured, barely audible. He must've heard me because he was in front of me in seconds and tilted my head up.

"Just tell me how I can get to the doppelgänger without being caught and I'll let you out." I shook my head,

"No!" I couldn't tell him that, I would do whatever it takes to keep Elena safe. It would take me forever to count the times that she's saved my life, without me even knowing it! Now it was time for me to repay her. Even if that meant being tortured.

"Oh well, your loss." He shrugged and pulled on a lever which launched a stake through the air and it went into my stomach. I yelped and then he opened the ceiling latch once more. I stared pleadingly at my ring on the floor, like it would suddenly slide on my finger and everything would be fine again.

Yeah, I wish.

I screamed and I could feel the sun burning the layers of my skin off. My tank top was now ruined as were my shorts, but honestly. Right now I didn't care. I just had to wait here until Elena came and helped me out. Was he human? Or a vampire? I hadn't a clue. Tears rolled down my face and he laughed, watching me.

He shut the sun out and I breathed heavily, I was just relieved that he had stopped. He grabbed a gun and shot me in the chest, right where my heart was. I yelped and lurched forwards but was restrained by the chains around my wrists and ankles.

"Tell me where she is!" He shouted and was now inches away from my face, I growled low and my eyes turned cracked from the anger and emotions.

"No! You can't make me!" I growled, he stepped backwards and shook his head.

"I'm just going to have to make you." He murmured and walked out of the room, leaving the door open and he came back with a stake, he pressed my throat against the back of the chair that I was in. Human. Definitely. His face was too soft and the veins in his neck stood out, pumping blood through his body slower than a vampire's would be.

He pressed down harder and I whimpered in pain.

"You know where she is, she was asleep – next to me! Why didn't you take her then?"

He raised an eyebrow and stepped backwards. "I thought that was Katherine..."

I shook my head. "No you bastard! Let me out!" I growled.

"Well...Now that you've told me where she is..." he smirked and dropped the stake and ran out of the room. I screamed and tried to get out of the chair. I looked more like Katherine, so why did he think that Elena did? He seriously needed his eyesight tested...

I shook my head and leaned back in the chair, I had wooden bullets all over me, burns and two stakes through my stomach. I was going to die, I knew I was. The pain was just too much. The one which he had but in my stomach, was high up and near my heart. If somebody moved it the slightest bit it would make contact with my heart.

Stefan would help Elena wouldn't he? Or even Damon? Somebody must help her! My mind was too busy to think of anything any more. My eyes slowly closed and I fell unconscious.

**Elena:  
**  
"Stefan?" I asked, wondering around the house. I had heard a noise, coming from the kitchen. I walked in there and saw nobody. Bonnie and Caroline were still asleep and he had vanished.

My mouth was covered and I struggled in somebody's embrace, they dragged me out the front door and slammed it shut, they threw me into a car around the corner, me screaming. I kicked the back of the front seat I imagined and I heard a groan, he turned around and leant towards me, he smashed my head against the back seat window and I couldn't see any more. Surrounded in darkness.

**Nicole:**

Somebody slapped my cheek gently and then once again harder, I winced and opened my eyes. I was still in the same, filthy room.

"Wake up girl, boy have I got a gift for you." He smirked and dragged my sister into the room. Literally. She was on the floor and unconscious...I hoped she was unconscious and not dead. I focused on her - Heartbeat. Thank God.

"What did you do to her?" I growled angrily and he laughed,

"You shouldn't be worried about what I'm going to do to her, but what Peter's going to do." He told me and locked the door after walking out.

Peter? Who the heck was that? I looked at Elena and she moved slightly.

"Elena! Get up, now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me. The side of her head was bleeding and my eyes turned cracked.

"Don't be afraid of me, alright. I'm not going to hurt you." I told her and she scanned the room.

"W-Where am I?" She asked, completely clueless.

"Get out, do everything you can to get out. There's a guy, he's been torturing me. Get out. Please!" I yelled,

"I can't get out, the door's locked." She pointed towards it.

"I know. But the first chance that you get. Please, just go." She nodded and stood, she tried to open the chains at my wrists. Tears started falling down her face. She pulled out one of the stakes and I yelped, my stomach bleeding. She took out another one and I closed my eyes, trying to slow my breathing. My eyes turned back to normal and I looked at Elena slowly.

"I'll do the bullets later, they aren't that bad." I said, Elena laughed slightly. It was shaky and nervous. Scared. She was terrified.

"I'm sure they are bad, but I know I can't get them out anyway." She shrugged and I watched her, her neck especially and the blood trickling down her cheek from her head.

"I would help, if I could and you know that. I can't risk you turning like me. I can't." She nodded sadly, but in understanding. She put her finger to her lips and walked next to the door, so if the door swung open it would cover her up. I smirked and nodded, she was full of plans, unlike me. I tried to focus on what the guy was doing elsewhere, he was talking quietly on the phone but I lost focus when Elena gasped.

I turned to her and she took out her mobile from her pocket. My mouth hung open at her. Why didn't she do that ages ago! I rolled my eyes and she rang Stefan on speed-dial and spoke quietly, telling him that she was with me and the somebody was coming for her. She hung up when the guy entered the room again.

He was angrier than before and the door was covering Elena up. I sighed in relief before he walked towards me and looked around,

"Where's the doppelgänger?" I bit my lip, he growled and picked up a stake from earlier and pressed it to my heart. He pushed it in ever so slightly and I yelped. Elena jumped out silently from the door and took the gun with the wooden bullets in and I spat in his face.

Elena pulled the trigger after aiming it at his back, she shot him a few times and he fell to the floor. Elena ran to me, jumping over his body and pulled the stake out. My eyes began to close and Elena grabbed the stake and sliced it along his wrist. She pulled his heavy body up and held his wrist to me, I leant forwards and she sighed.

She searched him and found a set of keys, she unlocked the chains and she picked up my wrists and began moving my hands, making the blood flow back into them. I fell forwards in the chair and she caught me and laid me down on the floor next to him. I leant towards his wrist and licked a bit of the blood off before sinking my teeth into his wrist. After a few seconds I coughed and fell backwards, floundering on the floor.

"Vervain!" I choked out and Elena raised an eyebrow and waited patiently. Luckily I only had had a bit of his blood and the choking stopped soon enough. I breathed quickly, sitting against the wall. The man on the floor was now dead from the blood loss and Elena closed his eyes.

I couldn't get up, it was too painful. Elena rang Stefan again and he was panicked on the other end, Elena tried to pick me up but stopped when she heard a sound from outside of the room. She walked outside of it and looked back and forth in the corridor.

She gasped and fell backwards, clinging onto somebody. Stefan. I smiled slightly and Stefan walked deeper into the room and he picked me up slowly. "My ring," I murmured. Elena picked it up and slipped it onto my finger before following me and Stefan out. Stefan kissed my hair and used his vampire speed to get home.

Elena drove in his small red car and we ended up at the Boarding House. He put me on the sofa and got me five blood bags. I instantly took one and finished it in seconds, Stefan sat down next to me.

"I bet I look like a mess," I murmured, he chuckled and I gestured to the blood splatters over me and the bullets.

Damon walked into the room then and raised an eyebrow at me. "What happened? Local villagers get to you?" I growled low as did Stefan.

"No, I was tortured because they were looking for Elena." I glared at him and his eyes went wide.

"Is she okay?" So, he's always cared for Elena. I sighed and nodded,

"She's fine. Not a scratch on her." I confirmed, I stood after finishing my third blood bag and Stefan pushed me back down.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked, I nodded and sighed, standing again and avoiding his eye contact.

"I'll be fine," I told him, he hugged me gently and kissed my forehead. A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at Damon and I felt sick to the stomach. I walked home and Elena was waiting for me in the living room. She jumped up and tried to talk to me.

"Nicole, please." She pleaded as she waited on the other side of my bedroom door after I had escaped to it. I took off my top and grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom through the door inside my bedroom and got the towel wet, locking the bathroom door too.

I dabbed at the now healed holes in my stomach and wiped the blood away. I then began to pull out the wooden bullets and I put on another tank top, black and tight. I pulled out the last bullet out of my neck and opened the doors after changing my bottoms into a short pair of black shorts.

I was attacked by Elena who burst in and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, I nodded and gestured to myself.

"Mostly all gone..." She pointed to a burn on my shoulder. "-Apart from the burns" she nodded and hugged me gently. I sobbed into the crook of her neck and Bonnie and Caroline both entered.

I hugged each of them in turn and they were all crying now. We all sat on my bed and Bonnie took my hands, she was trying to make the burns heal. I bit my lip as she tried and they began to heal slowly. I smiled and she kissed my hand.

"Are you guys okay? I mean, you lot have had a worse week than I." They all shook their heads in unison.

"Our week, has been a walk on rainbows compared to yours." Caroline said, I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"We haven't been tortured?" Bonnie asked,

I sighed. "Yes, I know that but you've all been through so much. I'm so sorry..."

"No need to apologize." Caroline replied and smiled warmly at me. "You should sleep," She whispered. I fell back against the pillows and Bonnie pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep slowly.

A/n: Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, been busy. Happy early Christmas to you all! xx


End file.
